


Cold

by Lian_Yu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Lian Yu, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, quilson, sladiver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_Yu/pseuds/Lian_Yu
Summary: Oliver never thought he'll get off the island, and he certainly never thought that he would miss it.





	1. Save The Fireflies.

 

 

 

> _"What was it like on the Island?” had asked Thea during their first family dinner since he got back from Lian Yu. He could've said a lot of things, he could've said that it was awful, and that he was so hungry all the time. He could've said that he felt safe because he found someone who made him feel that way, someone who made him feel like no one else ever had before, not even Laurel. But then he remembered how their relationship started, what caused them to get even closer and smiled at the memory before looking at Thea and answering: “ **Cold”**_
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

_Lian yu, 2007._

 

Oliver had met Slade Wilson almost one month ago now, although at first he thought the Australian was going to kill him, he grew used to him, and, as much as he hated to admit it – even to himself – he liked the guy. Slade Wilson was the kind of guy who never showed how he felt, Oliver thought he was emotionless when he first met him. But now he knew that he actually cared about others. He taught Oliver how to fight and how to be discreet enough to catch animals. Sure that was apparently just so they could get off the island but he remembered how carefully Slade had carried him that one time he fell and twisted his ankle. How softly he had dropped Oliver onto his so-called bed and how gently he had made him a bandage. Slade cared about him, that or he pitied him.

This night was particulary cold. The blonde could see the air escaping his mouth everytime he breathed, his muscles were numb. Oliver was desperatly trying to sleep but his brain always seemed to unconciously drift to the image of a radiator which reminded him of how cold he actually was right now : it was a never ending circle.

 

"Slade ?" whispered the blonde. No answer. "Slade !" Oliver said, louder this time.

 

"What kid ? I'm trying to get some sleep over here" finally answered his friend, visibly annoyed.

 

"Did I woke you up ?" Oliver felt a little guilty, if Slade have had as much trouble to fall asleep as himself was having, he'll have every right to be upset with him. "No don't worry, haven't been able to sleep yet. I'm freezing my ass off !"

 

Oliver let out a soft laugh and closed his eyes, preparing himself to try to get some sleep, and hopefully suceed, when he heard noises coming from Slade's couch. Slade had gotten up from his so-called bed and was now walking towards him. Oliver wanted to say something – anything – but his friend was getting closer and he had a pretty good idea about Slade's intentions.

 

“Please, don't tell me we're actually going to train right now, I know moving will warm us up but I don't really feel like getting my ass kicked.”

 

Slade stopped inches away from Oliver and chuckled. He took two steps closer and put a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

 

“Even I need to rest kid, so why don't you make some space on your bed?”

 

Oliver was confused, was Slade trying to flirt with him? Or to get in his pants? The older man seemed to perceive the confused look on his face because he sighed, and took his hand off Oliver's shoulder.

 

“Sharing body heats. That'll keep us from freezing to death” said Slade as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Yeah of course, I know that that's why you want to sleep with me – and by sleep I don't mean having sex well you know what I mean” Oliver was rambling now and decided to shut up and to make space for Slade.

 

What was wrong with him? He was Oliver Queen, a party boy who knew how to get a girl in his bed, even a married one, so why the hell was he so embarassed and shy around Slade? Not that he wanted to get Slade in his bed, obviously he didn't want that! Sure the Australian was a handsome man, he was strong, and he made Oliver feel safe. But it didn't mean anything.

Slade slipped into bed behind Oliver, and wrapped his large arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him closer. He was warmer already, and this wasn't akward at all, it almost felt natural. Oliver moved his hips a little closer to Slade's body until he was in a comfortable position, and with Slade's breath on his neck and arms around his waist, he fell asleep in no time.

 

_Starling City, 2012._

 

“Oliver! Are you even listening to me?”

 

“No, I wasn't. Sorry Diggle I was hum.. lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?”

 

“I said that I thought after six weeks, you'd be anxious to hood up. Hell, I even prepared the "you got to slow down" speech.” His bodyguard almost looked worried. Oliver heard Tommy yell and decided to go upstairs see what was happening, that was also his way of escaping the conversation.

 

“Let me see what's going on upstairs in the club.” said the blonde before he ran upstairs without letting Diggle the time to answer.

 

Oliver arrived to found the contractor leaving and an annoyed Tommy.

 

“You know, I do realize that it's difficult for you to manage my nightclub, what with there not being an actual nightclub here.” Oliver was actually really happy that Tommy was working for him, sure the nightcub was just an excuse to justify why he was in his father's old factory so often, and that also gave him a lot of excuses to leave the house. But if that excuse gave his bestfriend a job and the opportunity to work with him, then that was even better.

 

“Yeah, I just took the liberty of yelling at our contractor. I told him if we didn't see any real progress, we were going to bring someone else in to finish the job.” answered his bestfriend.

 

“Good. How's Laurel's friend? The one whose brother was a fireman?” aksed Oliver. Deep down he didn't really cared about Laurel's friend, he really just wanted to know if Tommy noticed that his girlfriend was in touch with the Hood.

 

“She is hanging in there, thanks. I have something I wanted to bring up. I was thinking that we could throw a fundraiser for the fire department. Raise some money for the families.We could do it here. We could keep the overhead low, make sure we maximize the proceeds to the firemen.”

 

“Who are you? Where's my friend Tommy Merlin? The guy who once rented out a pro football stadium so that he could play strip kickball with models.” Oliver was really impressed, he didn't know when Tommy had gotten so responsible, probably during the five years he was away.

 

“That guy needed a swift kick in his lazy ass” chuckled Tommy before returning to work.

 

Laurel had called the Hood for help again, and Oliver had found out about the Nodell Tower fire, about the Fireflies crew from the fire department and Lynns, who wanted to take revenge on the mans who left him there to die. Lynns had come to Verdant and started a fire. Everyone was out of the building now except for Oliver and the fireman he was protecting: the chief of the unit.

 

“I told you that we could save the building. But you got scared. You lost your nerve. You...left me in there to die. I was pulled from the wreckage. Listed as a John Doe in the burn unit, in a coma for months. When I woke up and saw what was left of who I was... I only had one thought: to leave you as alone as you left me. Now it's your turn.” Lynns was blinded by anger and didn't care who died if it meant he could get his revenge, they were surrounded by the fire and Oliver had decided to put himself between the chief of the unit and the ex-fireman, but now there was no way out. His eyes were burning, smokes was getting in his lungs and for the first time in a long time, the vigilante felt useless. Lynns sprinkled them with his flammable product, and pulled out the lighter from his pocket.

 

“You don't have to - ” Oliver coughed “you don't have to do this!”

 

“ Yes I do.” Answered Lynns, determined.

 

And just as he was about to throw his lighter on both of them, someone hit Lynns hard on the back of his head and he passed out. By some miracle the flame of the lighter went out before it hit the ground. Oliver fell on the floor and only had time to see a pair of boots belonging to their mysterious savior walking towards him before he passed out himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic ever, and I'm not English, so if you see any spelling mistakes or else, please tell me! Still hope this wasn't too bad or cringy ahah. Feedback will very much be appreciated.


	2. The Lake Nearby.

 

_Starling City, 2012._

 

Thea had just walked into the club and was making her way towards Tommy and Laurel when the fire began. She panicked and ran outside just like everyone else. Once she was outside she searched for Oliver and when she couldn't find anyone except the couple, she asked them where was her brother. Everyone was out of the building now, except for the chief of the fireman unit and that pyscho who apparently started the fire as she heard.

 

“What do you mean he's still inside? No I'm sure he got out, we all know of his habits of disappearing, like at the auction shooting right?” Thea spoke quickly and was on the verge of tears, he was out there, he had to be, the fire was everywhere now, there was no way anyone in there could get out. There was no way he could get out.

 

“Thea.. I saw him talking to the chief of the unit by the bar when the fire began” started Laurel, she didn't know how to put it. How do you say to someone that the brother you finally got back after five years is more than likely dead? “He's still inside, I'm so sorry, but firemans will be there soon i'ts just a matter of seconds now I promise.” she put a reassuring hand on Thea's shoulder.

 

The young girl looked at the building and thought about going there, but she would probably get burned and wouldn't be of any help for her brother. She then saw a man pulling a grey keffiyeh over his mouth and nose and running into Verdant.

 

“What the hell is this man doing?” asked Tommy.

 

Thea moved as close as she could to the entry and smiled hopefully “He's going to save them, he's going to save Oliver!”

 

She turned around to see that Laurel and Tommy didn't share her hope. She focused back on the entry and waited for what felt like ages, watching the fire spread, until she saw the man getting out with someone on his shoulder like in some hero movie.

 

“Ollie!” she yelled, rushing towards the man who just put Oliver's unconscious body down on the floor gently. She fell to her knee next to her big brother and asked “Is he... is he alive?” she was now crying, tears running down her cheeks, and had to wipe it with her shirt just so she could see.

 

The brave man who saved him didn't even looked at her, he took Oliver pulse and then put his ear next to his mouth to hear if Oliver was breathing, guessed the young woman.

 

“He's alive but he's not breathing, you have to move. Everyone give him some space!” He yelled the last sentence to all the people who had formed a circle to see the unconscious billionaire, they took some steps back. Thea did so herself and Laurel came to hug her thightly.

 

The man was now giving Oliver chest compressions and was talking to him – or to himself – he kept repeating the same sentence “Come on, Come on, Come on...” The dark haired man then stopped doing chest compressions, Thea thought it was over, that her big brother was dead and started to cry again – or did she ever stopped? - But the man started to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and finally, Oliver coughed, he was still unconscious but he was breathing.

 

“Thank god” Thea had never felt so relieved in her life. Actually she had: she felt like when her mom had told her that Oliver was alive.

 

The man let out a sad laugh and told her “You can call me Slade”

 

She looked at the man – Slade – who was still next to Oliver, he was staring at him and hadn't even bothered to look at Thea when he introduced himself. Thea was about to say something when she heard the wail of the siren of an ambulance. She then saw Slade took Oliver on his shoulder once again and put him gently on the stretcher the doctors had just took out. She rushed towards the ambulance and got into it. While everyone was taking pictures and videos, probably to sell to the press, the man who saved Oliver was walking away fast. It almost seemed like he didn't want to be seen as someone who just saved a man's life which was particularly weird. Who wouldn't want to be a hero?

 

 

_Lian yu, 2007_

 

It was an unspoken thing, after that night Slade slept in Oliver's bed every nights. And as it turns out, sleeping with each others made Oliver and Slade even closer than before. It wasn't much, barely noticable. It was lingering touches when they were training, it was glancing at the other a little too long, it was dumb excuses they told themselves to touch each other. They had tried to get off the island but Oliver couldn't just leave Yao Fei and he felt guilty: if it wasn't for him Slade would've been home by now. Curiously the older man didn't seem to blame Oliver, he just told him that loyalty was an important quality and that he respected that. Qualities... Oliver didn't have that much qualities and keeping his complaints for himself wasn't one of them. That's how they ended up in A lake in nothing but underwears.

 

“I need to shower! I know it's an island and hygiene isn't our top one priority but come on... I'm covered in blood and dirt and quite frankly I smell really bad” had said Oliver trying to convince the other man.

 

“Yeah you stink kid.” had laughed Slade, but in the end he agreed to take Oliver to shower in a lake near the plane, and stripped down himself.

 

Saying that Slade wasn't hot would've been one of the biggest lie Oliver had ever told himself. After approximately four nights together, Oliver had realized that he might had have a crush on the Australian. A crush, that was a term he never thought he'd used on a fucking not-so-desert island. Slade just got into the lake and Oliver couldn't help but look at his body, Slade looked over him and caught him staring, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact he smirked and started to walk towards Oliver who just kept staring.

 

“See something you like uh?” the Australian said in that deep voice of his that made Oliver shivers.

 

Oliver stopped staring at Slade's body and looked into his brown eyes.

 

“I was just wondering if... You had anything we could use as shampoo” technically it wasn't a lie, Oliver did want to wash himself with something more than water. But he was actually wondering how nice Slade's abs would feel under his hand, his skin seemed somewhat rough but he had very nice muscles. He also had scars. Talking about scars, Oliver realized that it was the first time Slade actually saw his.

 

“Yeah I made this” answered Slade as he was showing the blonde what was in his hand “it's just a mix of herbs really but it'll help with the stinks”

 

“Hey you stink as much as I do!” Slade laughed at this, Oliver loved when the older man laughed, it was like a song to his ears, he had done it more often lately and seeing him happy made Oliver happy, and wasn't that how a 12 years old lovestruck girl would think?

 

Unfortunaly, Slade's laugh stopped when his eyes dropped on Oliver's scars. He took his hand out of the water and reached to touch the scar just below the blonde's pectorals.

 

“I'm so sorry” whispered Slade while slowly stroking the scar with his thumb.

 

Oliver could barely breath. Sure they shared a bed every night, cuddled and they were getting closer and closer each days, but here and now, shirtless, touching this very part of his body, Oliver felt closer to Slade than he ever had. All he wanted to do was now was to kiss Slade. After all he was on a freaking island. He didn't have to care about what his family and friends would think or what the media would say.

 

“For – for what?” asked Oliver instead of acting on his thougts.

 

“Billy. He did this to you.”

 

“It wasn't your fault Slade, you don't have anything to blame yourself for.”

 

“But I do!” Slade took his hand off Oliver's abdominals and finally looked up in Oliver's blue eyes. “I do Oliver... When I escaped, I had the chance to kill him but I didn't. You wouldn't have gotten tortured if it wasn't for me.”

 

Oliver took Slade's right hand in his own, he didn't quite know why he did that but he felt Slade relaxing a little. “You told me he was your partner, you told me you were his son's godfather, it's just.. normal that you couldn't kill him. You're not like him, you're a good man.”

 

Slade chuckled, but it didn't sound happy, it was a sad and angry chuckle. “I'm far from good kid.” then he just turned around letting Oliver's hand fall in the water in a splash. “Wash up, we have stuff to do.”

 

 

_Starling City, 2012._

 

 

Oliver woke up with a pretty heavy headache and opened his eyes slowly, getting momentarely blinded by the light entering the room. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital, everything came back to him: Lynns, the fire, their mysterious savior. He moved a little and the pain made him winced, his arm was burned but it was just partial. He grunted which caused Thea who he thought was asleep to open her eyes.

 

“Ollie! You're awake!” She jumped from the chair she was sitting on and right to Oliver to hug him.

 

“Hey Sis.” Oliver smiled as Thea pulled out.

 

“I really thought you were going to die, when I realized you were still inside I thought I – I thought I had lost you again.”

 

“You're not gonna get rid of me that easily Speedy”

 

“If it wasn't for this man, you would be dead right now Ollie.” Said Thea even more seriously.

 

“Which guy is that exactly?” Oliver had seen his savior's boots and for what he could make out of his outfit in all that smoke, he certainly didn't look like a fireman.

 

Thea sat on the hospital bed and began to tell the story with her eyes shining “You're not gonna believe this. So this one guy - never saw him before - just put his scarf on his nose, and rushed into the fire! Then he got out with you on his shoulder like in some kind of Marvel movie, only the slow mo and the epic music were missings, I swear!”

 

Oliver laughed, it was good to see that Thea managed to take the best out of the situation. “Well this guy is definitely a hero”

 

“Hey, the story isn't over!” Ollie raised his hands apologetically and smiled as his little sister continued to talk “See, you weren't breathing, so he made you chest compressions and when everyone thought it was over, he did mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and then you came back to life, tada!” Thea smiled and looked happy but he could see that she was hurt and worried deep down.

 

“So basically what you're saying it that some random guy kissed me? Please tell me he was hot at least” Thea punched him in the shoulder and they both laughed

 

“Well actually he wasn't too bad” Oliver raised his eyebrows “Hey don't look at me like that, you asked! But he was way too old for me, like around forty I guess, He said his name was Slade and I have to admit that's a pretty hot name” Thea said jokingly while nodding her head slowly.

 

Oliver immediately thought about that night, that damn night, where the love of his life had died, where Slade had died. The Australian had saved him countless time, how ironic was it that the man who saved him today was also named Slade. Oliver forced himself to smile at Thea before answering

 

“Since when did names became “hot”..? You know what don't answer that” he forced himself to laugh softly before adding “I really need to rest and I think you do to, you should go home Thea, with Walter gone mom needs you more than ever.”

 

He had to insist a few more times before his little sister agreed to leave, he was overwhelmed by memories of the island, of Slade. He decided to turn on the TV and started to watch the news to distract himself.

_...And that's all we know so far about those heists. In other news we now have tconfirmation that the fire at the Verdant club yesterday made eight victims including two deaths and six partially burn victims who are fortunaly all going to live. The chief of the fireman unit was one of the casualties and his wife will receive a medal of honnor for her husband's heroic death tomorrow. The other victim is an unidentified man who appears to be the person who started this fire. But we could've counted Oliver Queen, the owner of the club, as one of the victims if it wasn't for a brave man who went right into the flame and saved him. We received footage of this heroic rescue.._

The footage that they played was more likely recorded by a phone, it was blurry and shaky but Oliver could've recongnized the man who got out of the fire, carrying him like he didn't weight anything, between hundreds. Slade. It was Slade, HIS Slade.

 


	3. Stairway To Room 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the text in Italic is when they speak Chinese.

 

 

_Starling City, 2012._

 

Oliver was still staring at the tvscreen in disbelief. The reporters were now talking about the newest Merlyns Global Group's project but the vigilante wasn't even listening anymore. He shook his head to focus back and managed to get out of the hospital bed. As in right on cue, a nurse waltzed into his room.

 

“Mr. Queen you need to rest !”

 

“I'm totally fine, what I need is to know where my clothes are.” answered Oliver, not even bothering to sound polite.

 

The redheaded nurse – Lucy according to her badge – hesitated a little before stepping out of the room and coming back with clothes his family had brought. After she shut the door he started to get dressed and got lost in his memories once again.

 

 

_Lian Yu, 2007._

 

Two months, it had been two months since they tried to get off the island. Two months since Oliver had ran to save Yao Fei. Two months since Billy Wintergreen had almost killed him. Two months since Slade had given up his chance to go home just to save Oliver. It was a surprise that Fyers still hadn't find them. After the lake incident, or like Oliver called it, the moment he almost kissed an handsome ASIS agent, the blonde had started to work on the radio that broke when Slade's plane crashed. He knew it was a lost cause but honestly he needed to focus on something, something else that Slade's deep brown eyes, tan skin, spiky dark hair and impressive muscles.

 

“Kid you've been working on that radio for days, give it up and come here. You need to eat something.”

 

Oliver turned around as he heard Slade's deep voice. The man was carrying a big pig on his back.

 

“Wow where did you find this? It's huge!” Oliver stood up as Slade layed the pig on the floor. Curiously the Australian didn't make any move that suggested he was going to cook the beast, maybe he wanted Oliver to do it? That would only be fair, it took him six hours to kill that beast after all. But as the American approached the place where Slade had put the pig, right next to him, the man took Oliver's arm and threw him above his shoulder onto the dirt of the floor.

Oliver coughed and took some time to catch his breath before getting back on his feet and looking at Slade who was now smiling. Not the little smile that he reserved to Oliver when he did something good to show him that he was proud. No, he was wearing this big smile, the kind of smile he had when he was messing with Oliver, or when he woke him up after only four hours of sleep just so they could train.

 

“What the hell was that about?” exclaimed Oliver in a semi-annoyed, semi-happy voice. Since the lake Slade had been distant, he hadn't laughed once even when Oliver had tried to talk Maori, which he knew he sucked at.

 

“We haven't trained in a week, you're out of practice.” Slade was now staring right into his eyes and Oliver couldn't seem to look away. He tried to ignore the warm feeling that was building up in his stomach and answered.

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

They stepped outside and started to train. Predictably, Oliver was losing. For the fourth time this evening, Slade put Oliver to the ground, but this time the younger man kicked him in his legs which would have caused Slade to fall right on top of him if Oliver hadn't managed to rolled them as he was falling. Oliver was now on top of Slade, knees just next to the man's thights and hands on the floor non the man's shoulders so he wouldn't fall. Now that they had stopped fighting, the blonde was starting to realize how sexual their position was. He looked in Slade's eyes and was about to excuse himself when the Australian talked.

 

“Guess you're not too out of practice after all...” He had said that in a lower and even deeper voice than usual. Slade maintained eye contact with him, Oliver eyes flickered to his lips and as much as he hoped he was discreet, Slade definitely noticed.

 

Slowly, the older man put his hands on Oliver's hips, lifting him up just a little so he could exchange their positions. He did that just as slowly: first he got to his knees and got Oliver to his knees as well, then he continued to move forwards allowing Oliver to expand his legs, he finally covered Oliver's body with his own, all that without breaking eye contact once. Oliver was now completely laying on the floor with Slade on top of him. The man took one hand off Oliver's hips and used it to gently cup the blonde's face. A million of thoughts went through Oliver's mind but he didn't trust himself enough to say anything coherent. Oliver couldn't wait anymore, he lifted his head up a little and Slade seemed to understand the message because he met him half-way, their lips locking in a kiss. Slade's lips were rough from the cold but kissing him still felt like the sweetest thing ever. They were going slow and when Slade pushed the tip of his tongue, Oliver opened his mouth right away and allowed the man to take control of their kiss, tongues tangling up around each others, small moans escaping their mouths – well mostly Oliver's. In this moment they both felt like it was a dream and they were going to wake up. Finally acting on their feelings was the best thing that had happened to them on this god forsaken island.

 

 

_Starling City, 2012._

 

Oliver needed to clear his thoughts, that's why he had runned from Starling General to his club instead of calling a cab or even Diggle. He typed the code and entered the “arrowcave” as Diggle and Felicity called it. Felicity hadn't been on the team for long .Their weird partnership had started when Oliver broke into her car, bleeding, after he was shoot by someone corrupted in his mother's company two weeks ago. She then agreed to stay until they found Walter.

 

“Oliver! Hey take it easy man you were just burned why aren't you in the hospital?”

 

It was rethorical, of course Diggle knew Oliver wouldn't stay in the hospital longer than one or two days. Usually, Oliver would've replied something sarcastic but right now he couldn't even fake being okay. He had watched Slade died helplessly. And now Slade was back somehow, and he saved him. Why? How? What was he supposed to do with these informations? Slade was the only one who had managed to bring all his barriers down and he had done it again just by being there.

 

“Oliver, are you okay?” asked the IT girl visibly concerned.

 

Oliver walked towards her and sat on the chair right next to her.

 

“Yeah I'm fine. Listen I need you to locate someone for me. Actually I need you to tell me everything you can find about him from the past two years.” Felicity was looking at him now, the concerned look hadn't left her face. Oliver had always pretended to be fine, but now he wasn't even trying, she must've noticed. If she did, she didn't comment on it.

 

“Sure, who do you want to kill now?” She said, trying to crack a joke.

 

Oliver raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. “I don't wanna... kill him. I – it's the man who saved me from that fire, there's a video”

 

“Yeah I saw it. Can I ask why you want to find him?”

 

“No, you can't” simply said Oliver “Please call me if you find anything.”

 

Oliver stood up from his chair and stepped towards the exit “Where are you going Oliver?” asked his bodyguard. “We have bad guys to catch.”

 

The vigilante turned around “Yeah... well I thought it was a good day to give the bad guys a rest, I'm going home.” he said as he climbed the stairs and closed the door to their lair behind him. Oliver didn't actually went home, instead he ended up in a bar and ordered drinks, a lot of shots. He hadn't been able to shake the memory since he saw Slade on that damn Tvscreen.

 

 

_Lian Yu, 2010._

 

The Amazo was shaking as another missile hit it. Bodies were laying all over the boat and tears were running down Oliver's cheeks who had just witnessed Sara being taken into the dark water. Oliver and a not-so-sane Slade had tried to save Sara and kill Fyers once and for all seeing as the first attempt was a failure. Oliver had told Anatoli to bombard the ship and get off the island if they weren't back in three hours, they weren't.

 

“Oliver! Oliver listen to me” Slade cupped his face with both hands, they were kneeling on the wet floor, trying to stay stable. “I'm so sorry, for everything that I've done, I'm sorry that I hurted you it was – it was never my intention. Me staying here, it's too dangerous for you, what if I'm not able to stop? What if I kill you?”

 

“You won't alright, you won't! I know you can fight the mirakuru Slade you're stronger than this poison.” Oliver was very far from sure but he just couldn't lose Slade, he couldn't lose the man he loved.

 

“I'm so sorry I didn't tell you how I felt before kid. But I want you to know that I love you. _You're the love of my life Oliver Queen_ ”

 

Oliver stared at the Australian in shock. Slade stood up and started to walk towards the hole in the boat, the one which had swallowed Sara into nothingness. “Slade what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed! Please come back please I lov-”

 

His words were cut short as another missile hit the Amazo. Oliver was propulsed on the floor and hit his head hard. He slowly got back on his knees and looked at the place where Slade was standing not even ten seconds ago.

 

“Slade..? Slade!” shouted Oliver. He knew it was too late, he was gone, and he would never got the chance to say it back. “I love you too... I love you so much” whispered the blonde to himself. No one was able to hear him now. He was all alone again.

 

 

_Starling City, 2012._

 

“Going home uh?” Oliver turned around and almost fell from his stool. Diggle was here, when did he got here?

 

“What are you doing here Dig?” asked Olive perplex.

 

“The bartender called, apparently I am your emergency contact, he said you drank too many shots and was afraid you were going to pass out” Diggle answered as he was helping Oliver to get up and to walk.

 

“How did he got his hands on my phone anyway? Maybe he's a spy..” whispered Oliver, mostly for himself. Diggle chuckled and helped the billionaire reach the car. He got into the car himself and started to drive them when Oliver remembered the reason he got drunk in the first place “Did Felicity found Slade?” what if she had? What if Slade was currently in Oliver's room waiting for him to come home? Oliver barely heard Diggle say “Who's Slade?” before he fell asleep, or passed out, maybe both.

 

 

The young billionaire woke up with a terrible headache, he stretched his arms and grunted. Oliver took a look around him and realized that Diggle hadn't took him home: he was in the lair. He stood up from the couch – since when did they have a couch? - and walked over to Felicity who was working and apparently deep in her thoughts.

 

“Hey, what time is it?”

 

“Oliver!” Felicity jumped from her seat and then giggled at her own surprise “You scared me. It's 10am you should rest you only slept seven hours, I know because I watched – I said not watch right? I just stayed here all night because the guy who saved you was very difficult to find...”

 

Slade. “So you found him?” Oliver said hopefully.

 

“Yeah I did, I have an adress and a name but there's nothing from the past two years, actually there's nothing at all about him. I searched all night, it's like he didn't even exist until one week ago.. when he bought a plane ticket from Russia.” Oliver stared at Felicity and tilted his head to let her know that she had to continue “Right hum, his name is William Wintergreen and he's staying at The Emerson, it's a very cheap motel in the Glades.”

 

“Thank you Felicity, I'm gonna go now.” said Oliver, but before he could even move, the door of the lair opened and Diggle walked in.

 

“Going somewhere Mr. Queen?”

 

Oliver shot his bodyguard a smile “Yes, Felicity found our mystery man” answered the blonde as naturally as he could.

 

“You mean Slade?”

 

Oliver's eyes widened when he heard the name of his not-so-dead lover. How did Diggle knew his name? He tried to act as if he didn't know who he was talking about.

 

“Who's Slade? The guy's name is William, William Wintergreen.”

 

Diggle gave him a knowing look “That's funny, because right before you passed out in my car you asked me if Felicity had found a certain Slade”

 

Felicity looked over to where Diggle was standing, the story seemed to interest her.

 

“Well, I was drunk, so drunk that I don't even remember saying this.” Answered Oliver laughing softly.

 

That wasn't a total lie, he actually didn't remember saying all this. But he also wasn't ready to tell them the truth yet. During his time on Lian Yu, in Hong Kong and in Russia, Oliver had grew a lot and was now practically fearless, but coming out to his family, to his friends, to the world? He wasn't ready to do that just yet. And he certainly wasn't ready to talk about the things that happened during those five years, even the good things. So Oliver took the note on which Felicity had wrote the adress of The Emerson motel and walked out of the room.

Oliver ran out of the a lair and past Tommy who said something along the line of “I need to talk to you” but he couldn't care less at this moment. He hopped on his motorcycle and started to drive as fast as he could, taking shortcuts and passing red lights. Granted, getting caught by the police was the last thing he needed right now but the warm feeling in his stomach made him rush anyways. He parked right in front of The Emerson motel and locked his moto with a canvas. Oliver entered the motel and rang the bell, finally catching his breath as he was waiting for the receptionist to appear. He rang it two more times before someone actually showed up. The old lady looked annoyed.

 

“This generation, always so impatient...” She muttered to herself before actually talking to Oliver “What can I help you with young man?”

 

“I'm looking for a friend of mine, his name is William Wintergreen, I know he's staying here but what I don't know is in which room”

 

The old lady looked through the book on her desk, looked back at Oliver and told him that “William” was staying in room 8. Oliver rushed towards the room, once he was standing right in front of it, he stopped. He didn't know what was going to happen. For a slight moment he thought about leaving but what he felt for Slade kept him from doing that.

 

He knocked twice on the wooden door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look up The Emerson on google you'll see that it's far from cheap ahah but I liked the name.


	4. The Liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in Italic = Maori

 

Oliver knocked twice on the wooden door. Waiting impatiently until he finally heard footsteps approaching.

 

“Lady I already told you, I don't want you to clean up my room.” said the person inside.

 

It was him, it was his voice, his deep, low, beautiful voice. Oliver took a moment to think about what he was going to answer.

 

“Well good thing I'm not here to clean up then, _I'm just here to chat_.”

 

No one answered him. Oliver thought that maybe Slade didn't want Oliver to see him, maybe he was still infected with Mirakuru. But then the door flew open and there he was. Slade had changed, his hair wasn't spikey anymore, it was voluminous and looked somewhat smooth. It seemed like his jaw was even more squared than before and his beard had grown, now tainted in grey.

 

“Oliver” He could hear the surprise in Slade's voice. They're were both facing eachothers and none of them knew what to do. Then Oliver thought 'screw it' and put put his hand on Slade's neck as he locked their lips. They stumbled into the room and Slade kissed him back after the second of shock. It was a desperate kiss, all teeths and tongues, like they were trying to say how much they missed the other through this kiss. The younger man had to break off the kiss relucently, he was breathless. He didn't took his hand off Slade's neck and shot a weak smile at the man.

 

“Kid” Slade cupped Oliver's cheeks to verify if he was really there and not an hallucination. He looked at him in awe. “I am **so** sorry for everything.”

 

Slade took his hand off Oliver's cheeks and walked past to close the door. He turned around to see Oliver with watery eyes. He rushed towards the blonde and wiped the tear off Oliver's cheek with his thumb, not bothering to remove his hand as he continued to apologize.

 

“I really am sorry for everything I've done, I hope you don't hate me kid.” Oliver looked right into Slade's eyes and offered him a little smile

 

“I don't hate you Slade. I hate myself... I wasn't able to save you and I left you for dead, I – I really thought you were dead and I'm just so happy to have you back. I can't even realize that this is really happening, you're really alive.” Oliver let out a soft laugh and Slade finally smiled, He then leaned forwards and kissed Oliver softly.

 

“I love you too” said the blonde as Slade pulled back

 

“What?” Slade looked surprised "You really mean that?”

 

“Of course I do. Do you really think I would be here kissing you if I didn't?” Replied Oliver. Slade's smile grew bigger and he gestured toward the crappy bed “Let me explain what happened to me during the last two years, you deserve the truth kid”

 

 

_The lair, at the same time_

 

“So are you going to explain to me what was all that 'Slade' thing about?” asked Felicity right after Oliver walked out of the room. “I'm not an idiot, I can see you don't believe him.”

 

Diggle let out a sigh and sat on their couch. “It's just a feeling I have.. there's something Oliver's not telling us”

 

“Well that would be a first.” Replied the IT girl sarcastically

 

Diggle chuckled “Yeah. Can you pull out the camera footage outside of the club before the fire?”

 

Felicity did as he asked “Okay.. So what are we looking for exactly?” She said as she started to play the video

 

“See where this man came from, I don't know, anything suspect. There he is!” They watched the whole footage played, they saw the man enter the club right before the fire started, they saw him looking around like he was looking for someone and looked panicked when the fire was eating the club, then he left. Only to come back not so long after that wearing a different coat. Felicity had suggested that it was made with some sort of material which allowed him to go into the fire – weird but not totally impossible – then it was the same as the blurry video someone had recorded: he got out with Oliver on his shoulder and saved his life before leaving quickly.

 

“So did you find anything? Because as far as I'm concerned this man probably just thought someone he knew was still inside, but when he got inside there was only a pyscho, a fireman, and Oliver” Said Felicity turning her chair around to face Diggle.

 

“That's it.. You're a genius!” Exclaimed Diggle a look of realisation on his face.

 

“I know I am but what exactly are you talking about?” asked the IT girl confused.

 

“Oliver knew the man! And the man knew Oliver! It wasn't some random heroic rescue, he went into the building when he realized Oliver was still inside, they know eachothers!”

 

“So you think Oliver has a friend he doesn't want us to know about?”

 

Diggle didn't answer that question “Can you work your magic and use the camera footage we have and compare facial recognition with the name Slade please?” It was a very weird sentence but Felicty understood what the African-American man wanted her to do.

 

“Bingo!”

 

“You found something?”

 

“Yeah but I probably shouldn't have said 'Bingo!' because I'm not gonna hack into a federal agency possibly worse than the NSA – not that I can't do it, of course I can – I just don't do that.. anymore.”

 

Diggle looked over her shoulder to see what she was talking about. “A.R.G.U.S.. that's all you could find on him? That's it? Just this one file?” He asked perplex.

 

“Yep, nothing more.”

 

 

_Lian Yu, 2008_

 

“Happy New Year!”

 

Oliver opened his eyes to see a very excited Shado standing right in front of the two cuddling mans. They had rescued Shado only one month ago, the rescue had cost her father's life but she was still a joy to be around, in a way she reminded Oliver of Thea, an annoying little sister who was always cracking bad jokes just to make everyone else smile.

He felt Slade move behind him and taking his arms off where they were wrapped two seconds ago.

 

“I'm cold now” he complained and he heard Slade's laugh as they both got up.

 

“Happy new year to you too Shado” Said Slade, then he looked over to Oliver who was still a little sleepy “Happy new year _tamaiti_ ” Slade cupped his cheek and kissed his lips softly. He then pulled back with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Wow.. I knew you were close but I didn't know you were **that** close” Laughed Shado. Oliver was as surprised as she was. He didn't know what he and Slade were but they never behaved like a couple in front of her. Weirdly it felt really good, it was almost relieving to know that someone knew about them.

 

“Well now you know” Answered Oliver, trying to play it cool. “Happy new year”

 

“Fancy coming hunting with me Shado? I would ask Oliver but the kid looks like he's about to pass out”

 

“Hey I can come hunting I'm not that tired!” Said Oliver pretending to be offended.

 

“Alright but if you actually pass out don't count on me to carry you” Answered Slade, smile still on his lips.

 

Oliver punched his shoulder “Dick!”

 

“Don't worry Oliver, I'll carry you.” Joked Shado as they all started to walk. Slade and Oliver were walking very close to eachothers as usual, but this time Slade took Oliver's hand in his own, and when Oliver looked at him with a surprised look he just shrugged and acted as if that was something they had done all their life, so the blonde just entertwined their fingers.

 _Sometimes, a family is a grumpy spy boyfriend and an annoying little sister who could easily kick my ass_ thought Oliver, feeling like this godforsaken island was home. Slade and Shado were his home.

 

_Starling City, 2012_

 

Oliver entered the arrowcave happier than ever, Slade was alive, Slade knew he loved him, Slade wasn't even insane anymore. The blonde had just killed a professional hitman this morning around 4 am, and all he could think about was how that ruined his chance of sleeping in the same bed as Slade again, meaning finally sleeping peacefully.

 

“Hey Oliver, you look weirdly happy for someone who just killed a man..” Said his bodyguard who was already here suspiciously.

 

“Well he wasn't that professional, easy to take out. But if someone hired him then they're probably going to hire someone else. I got his phone so maybe Felicity can find out who the target is when she gets here”

 

“Too bad you killed him, you could've ask him.” Said Diggle.

 

“What are you really mad at me? You know how I work and sometimes, someone dies.”

 

“I am mad at you” Oliver was now confused “But not because you killed a man. I'm mad because you're hiding something from us”

 

Oliver laughed “What, you mean how I spend my night? I still have a right to some privacy.”

 

“No I don't care how you spend your nights, what I do care about is that Slade guy.” Diggle was looking at him really seriously now. “Do you know what A.R.G.U.S is?” asked the bodyguard.

 

“First, I do know someone named Slade, he was in one of the college I was kicked out of, no idea why I said his name that night. Second, yes, I've heard of A.R.G.U.S.” Lies. He didn't just heard of A.R.G.U.S, he knew Amanda Waller way too much in his opinion.

 

Diggle nodded and smiled, that smile he had when he thought he was right, it was more like a smirk really.

 

“Well see, Felicity worked her magic and found out that the guy who rescued you from the fire was named Slade, that's all we know because she didn't want to hack A.R.G.U.S' files”

 

“So you're telling me that this William Wintergreen is an A.R.G.U.S agent named Slade? So what isn't it A.R.G.U.S job to save people's life? He saved mine I don't know why you're obssesed with him..” Oliver was trying to play it cool, hoping Diggle would back down.

 

“Well we're about to know who he really is, I called my wi- .. ex-wife. She works for A.R.G.U.S and should be here soon, don't worry she doesn't know you're the hood guy.”

 

Oliver scoffed at that last sentence, if she was in a high position in A.R.G.U.S, or just part of the Hong Kong or Lian Yu's missions, then she definitely knew who he was.

 

They went upstairs and not even five minutes later Diggle's ex-wife arrived.

 

“Oliver this is-”

 

“Lyla.” Interrupted Oliver “Hey” He smiled at the A.R.G.U.S agent who returned his smile. They only met once, she was in the plane that bringed him back from Lian Yu. He remembered her even if they only talked once, the one hour he wasn't passed out during the flight, because she was nice to him unlike every other A.R.G.U.S agents.

 

“Hey Oliver.” She then looked at Diggle “Hello Johnie.”

 

“So I take it you two already know eachothers?” Asked the african-american man surprised.

 

“Oliver didn't tell you?” She looked back at Oliver.

 

“Guilty as charges” Said Oliver raising his hands apologetically. “I guess I owe you the truth, if that's okay with you Lyla.” She simply nodded and sat on a stool at the bar.

 

“Yeah you do owe some explanations.” Said Diggle who sat as well.

 

“I said I was on an island named Lian Yu for five years, that's not totally true. In 2010 A.R.G.U.S found me. I also lied when I said I just heard of them. Amanda Waller, the leader, she made me work for her and I tried to escape, to send my family a message countless times, but she wouldn't allow it.. there's more to the story but it's not worth telling. Anyway that's how I know Lyla.”

 

“Is that where you met this Slade guy too?”

 

Lyla's eyes went wide when Diggle mentionned the name Slade “Slade? As in Slade Wilson? You know where he is?”

 

Oliver make sure to reply before Diggle did, they couldn't find Slade, not again.

 

“I do know where Slade Wilson is.. He's dead. I don't know what A.R.G.U.S want with him but he died right in front of me, almost three years ago now, how come you didn't know that?” Oliver didn't even have to fake being sad, just thinking about that damn night was enough. He could see that Lyla realized she made a mistake and was trying to come up with the best lie she could.

 

“Yeah, we just never found his body... Look it was good seeing the both of you again but I really have to go to this meeting now.” She then waltzed out of the room and left Diggle without answering the question he hadn't had the time to ask. Felicity entered the club right after Lyla left. Oliver stood up from his stool and left Diggle before he could ask anything else.

 

“Hey Felicity! I need you to hack into a phone, it's in the lair downstairs.”

 

“Well, not how I planned to spend the New Year but it's only 7am after all.” And with that they were both gone, Diggle joining them shortly after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tamaiti = kid/child in Maori.  
> What happened to Slade will be explained in the following chapters.  
> It's also going to be more Oliver/Slade centric!


	5. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> text in italics = foreign language ( here Maori )  
> Also as you probably know this is my first ever fanfic and I feel like it's very bad so far so sorry for that, hope I'll get better!

 

Felicity had tried to hack into the hitman's phone for two hours when she had finally been able to get a location of the last calls he made. So Oliver went with Tommy in the restaurant where the calls had been made. He was only able to get another location and a date: whoever they were going to kill, it was happening tonight during the Humanitarian Award Ceremony, Tommy was going to be there as well as his dad. Oliver had been there since the beginning of the ceremony and started to think that they weren't going to show up after all when the fire alarm went on. He saw Tommy and his dad running upstairs and decided to follow them so he could protect them. Someone shot at Merlyn. Oliver saw the triad man and shot an arrow in his shoulder. The Hood activated his voice distorter device before talking.

 

“We need to go, now! I'll cover you.”

 

Malcolm Merlyn just shook his head “No I have a place where me and my son can be safe, we don't need your help.” he took his son's arm “Let's go Tommy.”

 

“Dad what are you doing who are those mans?” Tommy looked and sounded panicked but his father just kept pulling him towards the office. The vigilante kept covering their back not listening to Malcolm.

 

“John I need your help there are too many of them.” Said the vigilante through the conv. He saw two men approaching and shot them both, causing father and son to turn around.

 

“Wether you like it or not, I'm not going to let you die.” Simply said Oliver.

 

Malcolm and Tommy continued their paths and had just entered the office when ten men and one woman got into the room. The vigilante managed to shoot three of them which allowed the Merlyns to hide in Malcolm's safe room. But China White was an accomplished warrior and threw two knives at him, one which he managed to avoid and went right on the wall behind him. The other one however did arrived right into his shoulder. The surprise and the pain that went through his body caused him to drop his bow on the floor.

 

“You're a strong man, you managed to avoid both of my knives... Well more like one but you did managed to not get yourself killed yet.”

 

China White had him right against the wall, a full circle of seven men surrounding him with charged guns. She held a knife to his troath. Oliver was praying Diggle would arrived. He had to. He was probably just waiting to do a big entrance.

 

“I wanted Malcolm dead but I'll settle for you... Until my men make this door explode of course.” continued the chinese triad leader.

 

Oliver heard a deep scream, like the one Slade did before he attacked, and then he saw a figure move and put swords through two of the men. Enjoying the distraction it had caused, Oliver punched China White in the face and picked up his bow. He put an arrow in another one of her man as the masked man pulled out his sword out off someone else. China White had escaped when she realized she was done to three men against the two of them. In a matter of second the Hood and his masked friend beat up the three men. The man was facing Oliver, his back to the entry of Malcolm's office and bloody swords in his hands. Oliver heard a shot fired and the other man grunted.

 

“No!” yelled the vigilante aiming an arrow towards the attacker, but he realized it was just his bodyguard, Diggle.

 

Oliver got to his knees next to the other man who had just slid down on the floor, probably because of the pain.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Yelled Oliver applying pression to the wound located right next to his heart “Why did you do that!” He shouted at Diggle, his eyes full of anger and tears threatening to fall.

 

“The man was threat-” started his bodyguard

 

“Go get the car, now!” Diggle quickly ran back to the car without asking questions.

 

Slade took off his mask. He was sitting, his back against Malcolm's desk. Oliver who was kneeling in front of him cupped his face with his right hand.

 

“I'm fine kid, I was wearing a bullet proof – argh – a bulletproof vest. Let's just get out of here”

 

Oliver helped his lover stand up and passed an arm around his waist to support him. Slade put his arm around Oliver's shoulder to support himself. As they were exiting the room, the vigilante heard the door of the safe room where the Merlyns had locked themselves opening.

 

They used a back exit, and thank god there was one, where Diggle was already waiting for them. Slade had put his deathstroke mask back on the way down and Diggle eyed him suspiciously when he got into the car.

 

“Where do you want me to go?” Asked the bodyguard, not entirely sure if Oliver wanted this man to know about the arrowcave and... everything.

 

“Go to the lair, please hurry.” Oliver was begging now, there was no anger in his voice, just worry. Diggle could tell just by his voice that he cared deeply for the other man. That was also pretty obvious by the way he was squeezing the other's man hand in his own.

 

Diggle drove as fast as he could to Verdant. When they finally got here, Oliver helped the Australian get out of the car and offered him his shoulder again. Slade hadn't removed his bicolor mask, Oliver understood: he wasn't just going to trust anyone, especially not the guy who just shot him. Slade and him were alike like that, it took them times to trust people. And after Oliver got home, there was a time when Slade was still the only one he trusted, even when he thought the man was dead.

 

The club was full that night and the music blasting, They entered through the secret entry he had installed. Oliver and Slade made their way to the lair's door and Oliver managed to type the code while still supporting his lover. Diggle was staying a little behind, wondering how the man could even stand, wondering a lot of things actually.

 

“Hey take it easy, we're here.” Said Oliver softly as they were heading down the stairs.

 

Hearing them enter, Felicity turned around and gasped when she saw Oliver holding a man wearing a mask and swords to his back. Oliver pulled out a chair and let Slade take a seat.

 

“Can you take off your gear? I actually need to see the bullet if I want to take it out.” Asked Oliver trying to not sound too worried. Slade took off his mask and put it on Felicity's desk which was right next to them.

 

“Sure kid, _It would be my pleasure to strip-tease for you in front of all your friends._ ” Replied Slade who was grinning and didn't seem in pain anymore. Oliver had to bit his lip to contain his laughter but couldn't stom his smile.

 

“And... who is that?” asked Felicity who was still sitting by her desk. She saw Diggle walking very slowly towards them and asked again “Diggle, who is that?” This time she sounded more worried.

 

“No idea, why don't you ask Oliver.” Diggle's voice sounded accusative.

 

Oliver didn't even bother answering, instead he watched as Slade pulled off his gear. Then he teared the man's shirt appart, he was too worried to wait any longer.

 

“Wow” let out Felicity as she saw Oliver do that.

 

“You told me you were wearing a bulletproof vest!” Oliver went behind the now shirtless man and took the necessary stuff to pull out the bullet.

 

“I don't need a bulletproof vest, you know that kid.” Simply answered Slade, benting forward to give Oliver better access to his wound. The pair watched as Oliver pulled out a bullet out off his friend body, luckily for him it didn't go through, and the billionaire was now giving him suture point.

 

“You're William Wintergreen” Said Felicity suddenly, a look of realisation all over her face. “You're the one who saved Oliver from that fire, the one who didn't even exist until like one week ago.”

 

“William Wintergreen... that's what you think my name is? That's what the kid told you?” Laughed Slade. Oliver got back in front of Slade and gave him a hand to help him stand up – not that Slade really needed help – before he replied.

 

“You're the one who chose William Wintergreen as your new name for some reasons, didn't tell them anything.” said Oliver defending himself. He was still holding Slade's hand and it's only when he saw Felicity's eyes flickering to their hands that he realized. He coughed and went over to were he kept his personal stuff. Oliver found one of his shirt he had let here and threw it at Slade.

 

“Please don't stay shirtless.”

 

“Why not? You're the one who tore my shirt appart in the first place.” Joked Slade.

 

“Oliver, man.. we deserve some explanations.” Interrupted Diggle.

 

Oliver had almost forgot Felicity and Diggle were still there, and they looked pretty unconfortable and confused with how close the two men were.

 

“Yeah you do... Long story short Slade was an ASIS agent, he was on a mission on Lian Yu but his plane was shot. One year after that I washed up on the island and that's basically how we met.” Oliver looked at his team who didn't looked convinced.

 

“Slade, like Slade Wilson, the one ARGUS is after?” Oliver nodded “Why are they after him? Why did you say that he died three years ago?” asked Diggle.

 

Slade answered this time “Kid thought I was dead, but I wasn't. ARGUS found me and when I was finally out of my coma, they ran test on me, a lot. Like what kind of material hurted me most, how fast could my broken bones heal.. They tried to take my blood and make it into a serum, except everyone they tested the serum on died, so they tried to come up with a cure for the insanity part and it worked. But I acted as if it didn't work and then I finally managed to escape, three weeks ago. That's why I changed my name.”

 

Felicity and Diggle were just more confused than before, Oliver stepped in the conversation.

 

“Slade was infected with a drug called Mirakuru, it made him stronger, faster and.. insane.”

 

“So if you had super strenght why didn't you escaped? Sorry uh I'm just wondering because if I had super strenght I would've definitely escape, not that I have super strenght, I don't, my only super st-”

 

“Felicity.” Interrupted Oliver “He didn't escape sooner because they used me as leverage, but once they cured his insanity, he realized the footages of me they showed him for more than a year were the three same in repeat. They didn't really have me.”

 

“You know what, that's a lot to take in and new year is in ten minutes so I think I'm gonna go upstairs, to party.” Said Felicity before leaving quickly

 

“When I told you about a man named Slade, you lied, you lied about knowing A.R.G.U.S, you lied about so many things.. Don't you trust me?” Diggle didn't even wait for his answer and just went upstairs joining Felicity.

 

Slade put a hand on Oliver's shoulder “Don't feel guilty kid, sometimes lies are for the better.”

 

Oliver looked into Slade's eyes and leaned to kiss him. Slade deepened the kiss immediately and moved his hands to Oliver's waist. He lifted Oliver who wrapped his arms around Slade's neck and legs around his waist. Slade moved forward and they both laughed in the kiss when they hit something, the desk. Slade let Oliver sit on the desk and the younger man let his legs fall. The Australian was now between Oliver's legs, their hands still were they were before.

 

“I missed you.” Whispered Oliver.

 

Slade smiled and kissed Oliver softly “I missed you too.”

 

Oliver stood down from the desk, he was now between the desk and Slade's firm body and it got him feeling some type of way. “I have something for you.” Said Oliver walking towards where he kept Yao Fei's bow and Shado's hood. The blonde pulled out a grey keffiyeh from the box. “I think it's yours.” Oliver stretched out his arm with the object in his hand and Slade moved forward to reach it. Oliver had noticed that Slade had bought a new one but he still wanted to give this one back to his lover.

 

“You kept it.” Slade sounded surprised almost. And Oliver hold himself back from saying some cheesy comment like _I needed you,_ _It was the last thing I had of you_ or _It felt like a part of you was still there with me when I held it_.

 

Slade took the keffiyeh out of Oliver's hand before putting it on the desk and turning back to kiss Oliver deeply. Oliver's arms flew around Slade's neck and once more the Australian put his hand's on Oliver's waist. The kiss was passionate, desperate almost. They were lost in their kiss, so lost they barely heard everyone doing the countdown and then screaming “Happy New Year.” So lost they didn't hear the door of the lair opening.

 


	6. Fear Never Fixed Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little hiatus!

 

 

_Unknown Location, 2013._

 

A redheaded girl knocked on the metallic door.

 

“Come in.” called a voice inside.

 

She opened the door carefully and walked towards the older man's desk. She took her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it to show him the picture.

 

“That's perfect, please email it to me and send it to the press, but crop it so we only see them and not where they are.”

 

She was confused about that last order but didn't ask question, they weren't supposed to. They were only supposed to obey and she was a good soldier. “What else do you need me to do now Sir?” she asked instead.

 

“You did a great job, you can go back to celebrate the new year if you'd like.” answered the man.

 

“Thank you Sir.” the girl smiled and walked towards the office's door but when she reached it he called her name.

 

“Lucy.” she turned around worried “I'm the one who should be thanking you really, your help has been precious.”

 

Another smile grew on her lips as she stepped out of the office, closing the door behind her.

 

 

_Starling City, 2013._

 

Oliver had his arms around Slade's chest, his head below Slade's chin and half of his body was on top of his lover's. So no wonder Oliver woke up when he felt the aussie slowly getting out of the crappy motel bed.

 

“Where are you going” asked Oliver rolling to his side to look at him.

 

“I was going to eat, it's already 10am kid so quit staring at my arse and get up.”

 

“Are you ever going to stop calling me kid?” asked Oliver laughing as he got up from bed himself and started to dress up. It was rethorical, he grew to love that nickname, it was their thing, not some cheesy nicknames like honey or babe.

 

“Probably not” answered Slade smiling at him “Why are you dressing up? Nothing I haven't already seen”

 

Oliver walked towards Slade who put a hand on Oliver's waist “It's 10am, I usually only sleep until 7am, the team's going to be worried.” Oliver really didn't want to leave this crappy motel room, not ever. He hadn't slept as good as he did last night since Slade 'died', he felt relaxed, he felt happy here with Slade, something he hadn't felt in what felt like forever. He felt peaceful. He smiled and leaned to kiss Slade when his phone rang. Oliver threw his head back and rolled his eyes, taking his phone from the kitchen table.

 

“It's Felicity...” He decided not to answer, Oliver just wanted to stay a little longer in this piece of paradise. For once he wanted to let himself enjoy life and not think about what kind of criminal could be running around the city. Slade looked over his shoulder.

 

“Maybe we should go to the lair? She called you five times already, seems important.” Suggested Slade

 

“You're right, we should.” Agreed Oliver.

 

They climbed into Slade's – stolen – car and headed towards the lair. There was fog outside, it made everyone look even more suspicious, the streets were grey and the few people out except for the homeless were walking fast. Slade's hand was on Oliver's tight, the other being on the steering wheel. The gesture made the blonde feel safe. It was a weird feeling, one he hadn't experienced in a long time. Oliver had learn to coexist with fear, he knew how to protect himself and didn't _need_ to feel safe. But this feeling provocated by Slade was a very welcome warmth. Slade drove fast and parked behind the club “Better safe than sorry” he answered when Oliver asked why not park on front. Oliver understood, A.R.G.U.S was a real treath and although Oliver was sure he convinced them that he thought Slade was dead, they shouldn't be underestimated. They entered his club by the backdoor and both walked into the arrowcave.

 

“Oliver!” called out Felicity, running to him and hugging him tight, Oliver just stood there in shock as Felicity rested her head on his shoulder “I'm so sorry for what happened, has your mom called you yet? And Thea? You know we're totally fine with that it really isn't a problem.” She pulled away from the hug “Unless you're the one who set this up, in this case uh rude that you didn't tell us fi-”

 

“Felicity.” Oliver interrupted as he squeezed her arm gently “What's going on?” chuckled the billionaire.

 

Diggle who until now had just watched from his seat, semi-amused, answered “You haven't watched the news? Or your phone?”

 

“No” he drawn the 'o' and eyed his team suspiciously. He could easily read worry in Felicity's eyes and.. apprehension? Oliver laughed nervously “Guys seriously, what's going on?”

 

Felicity turned around and walked to her computer typing on it frenetically, Slade and Oliver both stood behind her as a video showed up on the screen, it was the local news of this morning, presented by a woman. The IT girl pressed start and the video played.

 

_In other news, it appears some had a lot of fun during the new year festivity. Indeed, a picture featuring Oliver Queen, the billionaire found at large a few months ago and another man in a romantic embrace was sent to us anonimously last night and is already the subject of a lot of questions and obviously come off as a surprise. Before the tragic accident Oliver Queen was-_

 

Slade had stepped forward and shut the video down. He looked at Oliver with a sorry written all over his face. It felt like a punch in the stomach. No. It felt like someone just put a knife through his stomach. Even that wasn't enough to describe how Oliver felt right now. He kept staring at the screen where the visibly cropped picture of he and Slade kissing in the lair was.

 

“Oliver..” Started Slade before the latter interrupted him.

 

“Felicity please try to find out who sent that picture, whoever took that saw the lair as well. If you can, do that at Queen's Consolidated, I want to be alone right now.” Oliver kept an emotionless face as he was giving orders.

 

“Of course Oliver, I will do that right now.” She spoke softly and then left without saying anything else, Diggle following right behind her who still muttered a sorry on his way out.

 

“Do you want me to leave as well kid?” Asked Slade.

 

“No, No I-I dont know what to do” Oliver turned around to face the australian who he pulled in a hug, some tears were streaming down his face and he hated that, he hated that feeling of being powerless, and right now he he didn't have any control over the situation.

 

“It's okay Oliver.” Slade was rubbing his thumb gently against Oliver's shoulder “You fought trained mercenary, you fought one crazy doctor and his army, you fought god no what else while you were in Hong Kong, you fought alongside the russian mob, I can assure you, you can fight some bitchy reporters.”

 

Oliver laughed and pulled out from the hug. Slade tilted his head to the side and smiled.

 

“Something funny?”

 

“It's just... 'bitchy'” Oliver laughed even more “it's weird you saying that.”

 

Slade let out a chuckle. “But you do believe what I said right?”

 

“Yeah... I don't really care about anyone else just... just my mom, Thea, Tommy and even Laurel. I wasn't going to hide my whole life you know but this is all so sudden and-” Oliver breathed deeply.

 

“I understand Oliver, but whoever did this to you saw the lair, they know you're the man in the hood. Maybe they just did that to destabilize you. And you should show them that this didn't get to you, and you should also change the code to the lair.”

 

Oliver laughed at that last part. He put his hands on Slade's neck and kissed him. Slade kissed back instantly. Oliver opened his mouth a little and Slade pushed his tongue in the other man's mouth. The kiss started out soft, slow, reconforting almost. But the make out session was slowly turning into the opposite of soft anymore. It was hot and steamy, their tongues tangling up around eachothers. Slade pushed Oliver against the stone pillar. Oliver let out a moan as Slade's tight touched his crotch. Slade's hands were on the pillar and he kept brushing his tight's against Oliver's crotch while kissing him sensually.

 

“Fuck.” Let out Oliver, pulling out from the kiss to catch his breath.

 

“Only if you want me to.” Answered Slade smirking. That damn smirk.

 

Slade's right hand left the wall and went to grab Oliver's groin. The blonde let out another moan, forgetting everything that was happening at the moment, Slade had that effect on him. But his phone rang, bringing him back to reality. Slade pulled away sighing.

 

“You need to get that?”

 

Oliver pulled his phone from his back pocket “It's Thea....”

 

“You should get that Oliver, you'll have to face them at one point and I know it's a lot but you're strong, you can handle it.”

 

Oliver looked at Slade and smiled. Pretending everything was fine, pretending he wasn't freaking out.

 

“ _Ollie! Where are you I've been looking for you everywhere you're not answering to anyone!”_

 

Thea really sounded worried and it made Oliver feel a little guilty. How could he ever think that she, of all people, would see him differently, would judge him?

 

“I'm..” He stopped and breathed deeply “I'm sorry Thea I just needed some time alone. I'm at my club.”

 

“ _Really? Because I just walked into your club and I don't see you anywhere.”_

 

Oliver chuckled “I'm in the storage room, I'll meet you upstairs in five seconds.” And with that he hung up. Slade put a hand on his shoulder, squeezed it lightly and gave him a reassuring smile

 

“Everything's going to be fine kid.”

 

“I know that, nothing to worry about, _kahore mea_.”

 

Slade just smiled knowingly. Of course Slade knew how Oliver felt. He knew Oliver better than anyone, better than Oliver knew himself.

 

When Thea caught a glimpse of Oliver she screamed his name and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, it felt just like the day he came home.

 

“What is it with everybody hugging me today?”

 

“Don't be an asshole” Thea laughed and pulled back. “I saw the news.. We all did. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and...” Thea was clearly looking for a way of putting into words what was on her mind. “And I wanted you to know that we all don't give a shit about your love life Ollie... Well I do care about who you're dating but I don't care about their gender.” Thea sighed and Oliver smile grew bigger.

 

“I know speedy that's why I love you.”

 

“And do you love him? The man in the picture?” She asked a smirk on her lips, Thea always did love gossip.

 

Oliver really didn't expect that question, his eyes widened for a second and he cleared his troath, deciding to not answer that just yet.

 

“Well he's here if you wanna meet him, although I believe you already know him.”

 

The younger Queen tilted her head “So it's someone I know..” She said interested. “Now you have all my attention please call him I wanna know everything.” She put her elbows on the bar and rested her head on her hands.

 

“I believe we already met Miss Queen.”

 

Thea blenched and turned around, catching her breath.

 

“When did you got here? You scared the hell out of-” She stopped talking and gaped. Oliver laughed as the sight of his sister gaping and eyes wide open. He had seen Slade coming from behind Thea's shoulders but hadn't said a thing. Of course Slade heard that Thea wanted to meet him, what with super senses and all.

 

“What is it Miss Queen ?” Asked his lover.

 

“You're Oliver's- you're the one who saved him, at Verdant five days ago. Slade right?” Said Thea in a surprised voice.

 

“The one and only.” Answered Slade smirking.

 

Thea got up from her stool and hugged Slade briefly, thanking him for saving her brother.

 

“That's a lot of hug for one day.” Stated the Australian.

 

“What language was that?” Asked Thea perplex.

 

“Maori.”

 

“Maori uh?” She hummed “That's so romantic... You saved him and now you guys are together.”

 

Oliver bit his lips “Actually.. we've been together for much longer...” Started the blonde. He regretted saying this as soon as it came out of his mouth. This spiked Thea's curiosity. “We were friends and fooled around a few times before the island.” Added Oliver quickly. Thea put a hand on her mouth, watching both of them who were now sitting next to each others in awe. She then moved closely like she was about to tell them something confidential and asked

 

“So do you love him Ollie? You never answered me.”

 

Oliver took a deep breath. Slade was now looking at him with that damn smirk on his lips. Thea had positioned her head on her hands once again and seemed proud of herself. Oliver, he just couldn't believe how well this was all going.

 

“I... I do love him yes.”

 

“Oh you do? You don't seem so sure.” Teased Slade which made Thea giggle.

 

Oliver punched Slade's shoulder playfully “You dick.”

 

“Now that you say it... You looked really certain that you loved me the other night.”

 

“Oh my god, gross! Please I don't wanna hear anything about my brother's sex life.” Complained Thea.

 

“What was that you said?” Slade softened his deep voice and tried to imitates Thea's “Please call him I wanna know everything!” The voice Slade's took was too much for Oliver who couldn't contain his laugh. It was a genuine laugh, not one of these fake laughs or small chuckles he gave to everyone since he was back home. A real laugh. And Thea might've been laughing as well, but she definitely noticed. When they managed to calm down Thea spoke again.

 

“So I really like you, you make Ollie happy and you're kinda funny but.. I do have a question. How did you do to survive when you went into the fire? You had no protection except a scarf. This has been bugging since the incident.”

 

“Adrenaline I guess, I love your brother Miss Queen and I can't stand the idea of him getting hurt, that probably gave me adrenaline, it's a miracle.” Answered the australian.

 

 _Damn Slade really is a good liar_ thought Oliver. They both knew it has nothing to do with adrenaline and everything to do with the miracle he mentionned, the Mirakuru.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kahore mea = nothing in Maori, or at least I hope so.


	7. The Prisoner's Dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aroha = love in maori.

 

 

_There was a biping sound, a machine most likely, one of those you see in movies, well hear. Oliver heard voices coming from everywhere and he tried to open his eyes, he just couldn't. He couldn't move either, he tried but he was stranded to the bed._

 

“ _Oliver sweetie, it's mom... again. I hope you can hear me and I-I.. I love you so much, please come back to me my beautiful boy.”_

 

_She was crying, why was she crying? He heard someone breathing heavily like they were breathing in a mask. His mother screamed and Oliver started to panic. What was going on? He wanted to talk, to do something to help her, but he couldn't do anything._

 

“ _Please stop doing this to him please!”_

 

_He heard a muffled sound, only to realize it was his own voice, he was trying to talk, hoping his mom would hear him. She was still calling his name._

 

“ _Oliver!_ Oliver!”

 

Oliver woke up breathing heavily and sweating. He was in a sitting position, that probably happened when he woke up. Slade was sitting on the bed next to Oliver gently rubbing his back with his thumb.

 

“You okay kid?”

 

Oliver turned his head to face his lover and offered Slade a weak smile.

 

“Yeah everything's fine, uh what time is it?”

 

Slade nodded and gave him that look, the look he had when he knew Oliver was hiding something. But he didn't say anything, he never did. Instead he just leaned forward and captured Oliver's lips in his own. Oliver put one hand on Slade's chest and the other one on his cheeks. The australian slowly fell backwards allowing Oliver to move on top of him as they continue to kiss sleepily. Olive broke the kiss.

 

“So what time is it?”

 

Slade turned around and swapped their positions skillfully.

 

“It's five in the morning, I think we can sleep in.” answered Slade as he kissed Oliver once more.

 

“I... Love you. But I'm not in the mood for sex right now, you're meeting my mom today and I am freaking out.” Oliver managed to sit on the bed with Slade still on top of him, now resting on both of his hands. The australian placed his knees on both sides of Oliver's legs, practically sitting on his lap.

 

“You're the one who thought about sex you know. I was thinking... a little blow job.”

 

“And you don't consider blow job as sex?”

 

“Debatable, maybe I can give you one so you can relax and then judge if it is sex or not.”

 

Any other days Oliver would've said yes without hesitation. But just yesterday the world had found out about them. And after his sister reported to his mom that no, it wasn't a one night thing, she had invited him and his “mysterious boyfriend” to lunch. And as if that wasn't enough on his plate, his nurse Lucy, the one who waltzed into his room the second he got up from his bed like she was stalking him, is the one who took the picture and sent it to the press according to Felicity. He planned on paying her a visit as the Hood tonight.

Slade sat next to him and Oliver rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“You remember what I said yesterday right? You faced terrible things, I'm sure you can handle Moira Queen.”

 

“Yeah I know it's just... I was always so afraid to come out and I knew my dad would've probably disown me and that was everything for me back then – the money – so I never said anything, except to Tommy.” Oliver chuckled as a memory came back to him.

 

“What is it?” asked Slade furrowing his brows like he did when he was confused.

 

“The night after I told him I never actually kissed a guy or did anything with one, he brought me to a fucking gay club. Granted I didn't laugh at the time. I got out and left him there because I was so afraid. What if someone saw me? What if they tell the world?” His smile fell down as he continued “What if they tell my dad...”

 

“Maybe your dad would've accepted your sexuality, maybe not. But you can't let your dad's approval that you think you wouldn't have gotten ruin your life. I'm sure deep down you always knew how your sister was going to react, and your mother invited me to lunch, I'm sure she just wants to meet me not disown you _aroha_.”

 

“You got surprisingly good at giving motivation speech you know that?” joked Oliver.

 

“Shut up kid, I'm trying. My point is, as long as you accept yourself you can't let anyone's judgement making you hide yourself. Plus if anyone ever laughed at you I could kill them in less than a second”

 

“Hey I could do that too!” Oliver pretented to be offended at Slade's comment.

 

“No you couldn't. Showing your fighting skills would give out your idendity as the Arrow, you're already a suspect remember?”

 

“The Arrow?” Oliver turned his head to face Slade who was also looking at him.

 

“Yeah, it's a way better name than the Hood don't you think?”

 

 

 

Oliver was standing awkwardly next to Slade as they waited for his mother to open the door. Slade reached out and took Oliver's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb on Oliver's hand to calm him.

 

“Are we going to tell her the same thing we told your sister?” asked Slade.

 

“Would be suspicious if we changed the story don't you think?”

 

The door flew open, it was Thea, she was flushed red.

 

“Hey! You know it's your house Ollie you don't have to knock.”

 

“You look like you just ran a marathon Speedy.”

 

“Tell me about it, I woke up twenty minutes ago and I had to shower, get dressed, clean my room and help mom make lunch.”

 

Oliver laughed and fingers still intertwined with Slade, they entered the house and made their way to the table where Moira was.

 

“Oliver!” his mom greeted them with a bright smile on her face, she kissed both of Oliver's cheeks before looking over at Slade.

 

“Uh mom this is Slade Wilson.” introduced Oliver.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Queen.” Slade took Moira's hand and planted a kiss there, “I have to say your house is very charming.”

 

Moira smiled proudly “Well thank you, looks like Oliver got himself a real gentleman.”

 

“Mom please can we eat? She insisted that we made lunch ourselves so if you get sick don't blame me.”

 

“Thea!” exclaimed Moira. The three of them were laughing and got on the table. Slade and Oliver were next to eachothers, Thea was facing Slade and next to her was Moira.

 

“This is very good.” started Slade. Oliver smiled, it was so weird seeing Slade like that, pretending he was a normal person in a normal relationship AND also a gentleman.

 

“You don't have to lie to make her like you you know.” joked Thea.

 

Moira rolled her eyes, that was new. “So tell me Mister Wilson, what do you do for a living?”

 

“Please call me Slade.” offered the australian smiling at her. “I was an ASIS agent and now I'm more or less looking for a job.”

 

“Well you could be Oliver's bodyguard because mister Diggle doesn't seem to be around much lately.” Moira said accusingly.

 

“What's ASIS?” asked Thea while chewing her meat.

 

“Australian Secret Intelligences, I was also in the marines before that.”

 

“So you were a spy?” continued Thea, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

 

Oliver reached out to take Slade's hand under the table, it was something Oliver loved to do, touching Slade. Just to remind himself that this was all real, that Slade was really here with him. It also helped him calm down.

 

“He went to spy school.” said Oliver as seriously as he could. Slade laughed at the memory, he hadn't laughed in a long time and Oliver just smiled stupidly enjoying that beautiful sound. Then Slade stopped laughing and tilted his head to the side.

 

“Did you hear that?” he asked.

 

“Hear wha-” Oliver stopped talking when he heard someone knocking on the door. Whoever was at the door was calling Oliver's mother. Thea got up from her chair but Slade told her to sit down.

 

“What's going on?” asked his little sister concerned.

 

Slade looked at him and talked in maori “ _I heard their guns clicks, I don't know how many they are but it's not friendly_.”

 

Oliver nodded “Mom, Thea, you need to go lock yourself upstairs”

 

“Oliver sweetheart what's going on.”

 

A loud breaking noise was heard and in a second ten men fully armed were circling the table. Moira wrapped her arms around Thea to protect her, they were both scared to death.

 

“We're only here for Slade Wilson, come now and no one will be hurt.”

 

“A.R.G.U.S...” simply stated Slade. He sighed sadly but got up from his sit before starting to move forwards.

 

“I'm not just going to let you take him!” exclaimed Oliver horrified. He couldn't let A.R.G.U.S capture Slade again, hurt him again. Oliver got up as well but before he could do anything three guards came behind him and two caught his arms, the other injected him with some drug. Everything started to fade, every noises, everything he saw was more and more blurry. He was vaguely aware that his mother and sister were screaming and that he was being moved before he passed out.

 

 

Oliver woke up with a really bad headache and opened his eyes slowly, momentarely blinded by the light in the room. It took him a good ten seconds to realize he was chained up to the floor.

 

“You're finally awake kid.”

 

Oliver looked up and saw Slade sitting there, looking at him with a sad smile on his lips.

 

“Slade.” Oliver sighed, relieved that Slade was here with him, and not being experienced on, or worse, dead. They were trapped in some sort of cell. Oliver tried to pull on his chains but it was made in metal, no way he could get out of these. He looked over to Slade once more who was also chained.

 

“Before you ask me, no I can't get out of these, this metal is strong. Even if I coud there's no way I could open that door, and they have cameras.”

 

“Fuck what are we going to do..” Oliver looked over the grey cell, everything was made of metal or iron, their cameras were very small and discreet, pinned on the wall. There wasn't any windows but a lot of lamp on the ceiling.

 

“There's nothing we can do, except wait for these bastards to blow up like we did with Ivo and his men, if we make any move they can have a team ready in ten seconds, better not risk anything.”

 

Oliver smirked as he understood where Slade was going, he knew they were listening so coming up with a plan was going to be difficult but not impossible.

 

“I remember how Ivo had you tied up on that table, just a few men with him, he wanted to made me watch as he dissected you..” Oliver said a hint of disgust in his voice at that last part.

 

“Do you remember what I did?” asked Slade jokingly, anyone watching would think it was some kind of inside joke, not a plan to escape.

 

 

_Lian Yu, 2010_

 

The mission to get Sara back was a total failure. What was left of Ivo's men captured them as soon as they stepped a foot on the deck, as if they were excepting them – they probably were. Oliver was knocked out and Slade killed at least five of Ivo's crew before the drug they had injected him with finally kicked in and he passed out as well. When they woke up they were in Ivo's little experimental room, the same one Oliver had been the first time they had tried to take the Amazo. Slade was the one on the table now, Oliver was tied up to a chair and Ivo wasn't there, only three guards. Slade saw Oliver was awake and trying to get out of the rope.

 

“ _If we escape now, one of us will die before we can even kill one of them, I have the Mirakuru so my guess is you'll be the one to die and I can't afford to lose you kid. I have a plan okay, we wait until Anatoli bomb the boat and we take them by surprise._ ” Slade said all that in Chinese.

 

One of Ivo's men approached and threatened Slade with a knife.

 

“You speak english or I'll gut you and your boyfriend.” scolded the man.

 

“He was just telling me how he'd like to fuck me when this is all over, how he'd like to tie me up and fu-”

 

The same man who had just threatened Slade punched Oliver in the face. The blonde spit out blood and smirked just to provocate him.

 

“Change of rules, you don't speak at all.”

 

Oliver wasn't sure if the plan was the best they could come up with but he trusted Slade. Ivo only came into the filthy room thirty minutes later.

 

“Hey Anthony!” shouted Oliver after having completely ignored everything Ivo had just said. Something about cutting Slade open while Oliver was watching but in a much descripting way. “What time is it? I have places to be.”

 

One of Ivo's men looked at his watch and answered “It's 9:58pm”

 

Ivo angrily made his way to him and took him by the collar “Why did you answer you idiot! I'm the captain, you do as I say not as HE say!”

 

Oliver and Slade counted the seconds until it was barely 10pm and Slade used his incredible strenght to free himself while Oliver dislocated his thumb like Slade had teached him and stood up. Ivo called the rest of his men as the one already in the room were about to shoot when the first explosion hit the boat. Oliver and Slade were ready and holding onto something, on the opposite of everyone else who fell. While everyone was down, Oliver took one of the guards gun and shoot them while Slade used his hands or some random thing like a metal stick to fight. They managed to knock out everyone, they had to kill some of them but most of the time the wound just immobilized them.

 

 

_A.R.G.U.S, 2013._

 

Oliver knew exactly what they had to do, and so when they heard the agents who guarded them moving and say that there was an intruder, Oliver and Slade understood it was Diggle who had located them thanks to the tracker in Oliver's boot. Slade broke his chains before running towards Oliver and freeing him as well. He held out his hand to help Oliver get up.

 

“What now?”

 

Slade just winked at him before completly ripping out the door.

 

“Now we escape kid.”

 


	8. The Night Lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in sooooo long! Really sorry 'bout that. I wrote like one line a day and then had to organized all this mess. Also this story really wasn't supposed to go that way originally so I had a writer block for a while. But we're back in buisness!

 

 

_Starling City, 2013._

 

Oliver let out a grunt as the knife came in contact with his flesh again.

 

“Be still.” ordered Slade, focusing on twisting the knife in order to get the bullet out.

 

“Well, we're not all immune to pain like you – argh” Oliver cut himself mid-sentence as the second bullet popped out of his shoulder in a disgusting sound.

 

Slade sat next to Oliver in the back of the van and put pressure on the wounds. Oliver was tired and hurt, he let his head fall on Slade's shoulder who just tilted his head, allowing their heads to touch. Diggle had come to recue them, somehow he got in A.R.G.U.S and the distraction helped them escape, as well as the van and weapons he had brought with him. Oliver didn't quite felt safe yet, but they were out.

 

“Lyla is driving another van exactly like this one in the exact opposite direction, just to throw a little confusion in A.R.G.U.S.” informed Diggle. So that's how he got in.

 

“Where exactly are we going?” Slade was the one who asked. Oliver wanted to say that as well but his eyes were closing themselves and he was so tired, which was weird, he was used to not sleep, then again he lost a lot of blood and still was, that probably counted for something.

 

“For now we're in Starling, it's up to you two but we should go to Oliver's house, your mom must be worried sick.”

 

“Not my mom!” Oliver immediately snapped, taking his head off Slade's shoulder who made an unpleased sound at the loss. “If A.R.G.U.S learn that I'm here.... They won't hesistate to hurt her this time. Amanda Waller doesn't care about innocent lives, however she does care about making super soldiers and I- I can't let her have Slade but I can't let her near my family either just – just go to Slade's motel room in the Glades, they haven't found it for the time he was there, it's a good hideout.” After Oliver finished talking, he rested his head on Slade's shoulder once again, the latter who just hummed appreciatively at the gesture.

 

“Funny, with Slade being a super soldier I'd thought he'd be the one to protect you not the other way around.” chuckled Diggle.

 

“Oh but I'm just letting him think he's protecting me, it feeds his ego.” teased Slade.

 

“Hey!” Oliver shoved his elbow into Slade's ribcage playfully.

 

“What? It's true, I saved your ass more times than I can count on the island kid.” simply answered Slade. Diggle laughed heartfully at that.

 

“You did not! I was more than fine on my own!” Oliver pretented to be offended, he did saved Slade from getting killed though, the older man would probably never acknowledge that.

 

“You mean like how you were fine with Billy? With Ivo? Or did you mean how you were fine when you walked right on a landmine?”

 

Oliver looked up to find Slade staring back at him, a small smile on his lips, but one that could be seen in his eyes as well. He wasn't mocking him, Oliver knew that. Being with Slade sometimes made him feels like he was still this whining kid he was on the island. Not A.R.G.U.S's hitman or even a bratva captain with too much blood on his hands. As weird as it may sounds it made him feels innocent.

 

Slade tilted his head akwardly until Oliver could feel hot breath near his ear and down his neck. “I'm just playing with you kid.” he whispered. “You saved me in more ways that you can imagine.”

 

Oliver felt himself blushing a those words, did Slade actually said that? Did he just acknowledge that he had needed to be saved as well? He didn't know what to answer but he didn't have to as Slade spoke again.

 

“Now close your eyes, you have at least ten minutes to rest, don't waste it.”

 

 

 

_A.R.G.U.S, 2013._

 

Amanda Waller was sitted straight at her desk, typing frenetically on her keyboard. She looked up as someone knocked on the door and invited the woman in her office.

 

“We located them, should we send the Suicide Squad after them or-”

 

“Located who?” cut Amanda, even though she knew who the girl was talking about, she liked when her agents followed the protocol. She was annoying that way.

 

“Oliver Queen, Slade Wilson and a certain John Diggle who helped them escape. They just entered a small motel in Starling City. And the Suicide Squa-”

 

“Will not be needed.” cut the black-haired woman once again. “Not yet at least. There's a potential threath in Starling City and sending agents to search the city will only attract unwanted attention. I believe Oliver Queen can deal with this. Then I'm going to make him pay, we'll send the Task Force X eventually, but before that I am going to enjoy destroying his life...”

 

 

 

_Starling City, 2013._

 

“So let me recap everything..” started Felicity. She was sitting on Slade's bed looking up at Oliver and Diggle, Slade was sharpening his swords behind them. “You got kidnapped while you were introducing Slade to your mom, Dig broke in A.R.G.U.S with Lyla's help – well more like entered the building with her help really – then he rescued you guys and now it's 8pm and you want to go question the nurse? Really? With an agency even I was afraid to hack in tracking you? And do I need to mention you were shot twice in your shoulder?”

 

“Well clearly they haven't found us yet.” stated Oliver, crossing his arms on his chest.

 

“What about your mom and your sister?” asked Felicity.

 

“They called the police... But if I go back here A.R.G.U.S will know where to find me and won't care about hurting them I can't put them in danger. The nurse knows I'm the Arrow and she's up to something I need to know what it is.”

 

“The Arrow?” both said Felicity and Diggle at the same time.

 

“That's his new name, I found it.” informed Slade. The australian stood up and put his blade down on the table. He walked towards the three of them and rested his hand on Oliver's waist.

 

“So are you going to need back up or not?”

 

“No I'm fine.” said Oliver before slowly turning his head and capturing Slade's lips in his own. Slade returned the kiss instantly and when Oliver broke it he he rested his forehead against the archer's, closing his eyes.

 

“Be careful.” whispered Slade.

 

“I'm gonna be okay, she's just a nurse I've dealt with way worse.” taunted Oliver. He slowly pulled away and went to put the rest of his gear on. He took his bow and put the arrows in his quiver. Oliver then took the bluetooth device and placed it in his ear.

 

“Felicity, she's still at the same location?”

 

The IT girl checked on her tablet quickly before answering “Yep. She's still at her appartment, well obviously she left it today so not _still_ but she's back... And I'm gonna stop talking now.”

 

Oliver just smiled and opened the window. He stepped outside and closed the window behind him. It was safer to exit that way, after all, how would someone react if they saw the vigilante exiting a motel room?

As soon as he saw Oliver jumping on a rooftop, Slade headed towards the table and started to put his own gear on. Inspecting his swords a little before putting them in his back.

 

“You're going to follow him aren't you?” asked Diggle.

 

“Yes I am.” shrugged the australian, searching the room for his mask.

 

“You know he took down five armed men all by himself, No offense but I don't think he actually-”

 

“-need me? Oh he doesn't need me. But I need to-” Slade cut himself and took a deep breath “I just need to make sure he's safe, it's an irrationnal fear I developed those last two years.”

 

He saw Felicity biting her lips and nodding from the corner of his eyes as he bent down to take his mask from under the bed.

 

“Yeah I put it here when I collected your stuff from Verdant.” said Diggle akwardly.

 

Slade didn't react, he just asked Felicity to give him a bluetooth earpiece and something to follow Oliver's boot tracker. He then slipped by the window himself, leaving behind two people unsure on what to do next.

 

 

 

_The Queen's Mansion, 7 hours ago._

 

Moira was pacing in her living room, checking at Thea once in a while who was sitting on one of their couch. Thea had her fingers in her mouth and was stressfully stamping her foot on the wooden floor.

 

“Thea, sweetie, I really need to make a phone call I'll be back in a few.” announced Moira.

 

Thea looked up at her mother, worry in her eyes “Wh- who are you calling? The police will be here in five minutes mom.”

 

“And I'll be back in two.” assured Moira “I just need to cancel every of my appointments and make sure word doesn't get out about what happened.” She escaped the room only in time to see Thea rolling her eyes.

When she was sure her daughter couldn't hear her anymore she took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled down the list of her contacts. She pressed down the button when her eyes finally landed on the caller id she wanted. The line rang two times before someone picked up.

 

“Hello Moira what can I do for you?” answered the voice.

 

“What did you do to my boy? I didn't tell anyone, _anyone_ about your little project! Killing my husband was enough! I learned my lesson!”

 

“Oliver? I have no idea what you're talking about, nor any reasons to hurt him... Well actually I do but never mind that, I didn't do anything.” he answered confidently.

 

“That- that's not possible, those men, they took him they... Wait what reason do you have to kidnap my son? I told you I didn't say anything!” Moira breathed hard and loud, trying to calm herself down.

 

“Well that's an answer for another day, but whoever kidnapped him didn't do it for me.” Moira heard a loud knock coming from the front door “Sounds like you have company, I'll leave you to it then.” and with that he hung up, leaving Moira even more confused than before. _If he didn't kidnap Oliver, then who could possibly want to do that to my beautiful boy?_

 

 

 

_Starling City, 2013._

 

Oliver drew an arrow and fired it, the flexible cable that came out from behind it pulled Oliver right into the window which broke under the impact. He landed on his knees and heard a scream. The archer fired another arrow which grazed the girl and found it's nest in the frame behind her. She turned around and he was now standing, another arrow in his bow drawed in the direction of said girl.

 

“You move or scream and you're dead.” threathened Oliver using his modified voice. “I know you know who I am Lucy, and I want to know why you did what you did!” it wasn't really a question, more like an order.

The girl was visibly shaking, she was scared. She had put her hands in the hair like she was surrending.

 

“Look I-I didn't mean to invade your privacy..” she was taking her time choosing her words, probably fearing for her life “.. But I needed the money alright, I really need the money.”

 

“Who paid you!” instantly asked Oliver which caused the girl to jump in fear once more.

 

“I can't say alright he's– he's dangerous. Even more than you, he's a psychopath and he'll kill me! And if I die my mom won't have her surgery paid for!”

 

Oliver saw some tears escaping the girl's face and couldn't help feeling a little guilty, maybe that meant he was still human. “What do you think I'm going to do?” he said low, sounding like a psychopath himself.

The nurse bit her lips and looked around, hesitant to talk, then she looked right at Oliver and even stopped shaking in fear “Everyone is going to die tonight, everyone in the Glades, he has some sort of earthquake device – I'm not even supposed to know about it but as you experienced I'm a really good stalker.”

 

“Where is the device? And who would want to do something as crazy as that?”

 

She move forward Oliver slowly, step by step, until they were less than a meter away. She looked around again as in to check if anyone was listening before stepping even closer.

 

“The man who hired me, Ma-”

 

Oliver stepped back in surprise as an arrow stood out of Lucy's heart, one second she was talking to him and now she was lying dead on the glass shattered floor. Oliver saw a man standing in the shadow, dressed in black.

 

“Hello Oliver, it's a shame I have to kill you, I promised someone I wouldn't. But we don't always keep our promises don't we?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Line of the flashbacks in my story if anyone wondered:
> 
> Year 1: on the island, Fyers bullshit and all.  
> Year 2: on the island, defeat Fyers around the beginning of the year.  
> Year 3: still on the island, Ivo arrives.  
> Year 4: In Hong-Kong  
> Year 5: Oliver goes to join the Bratva.


	9. Dead Men Tell Long Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the flashback is there just because I don't know when else I can add it..

 

 

_Starling City, 2013._

 

“Hello Oliver, it's a shame I have to kill you, I promised someone I wouldn't. But we don't always keep our promises don't we?”

 

The man facing him was dressed all in black, he had a bow loosely hanging in his right hand. His whole face was covered except for his eyes that Oliver could barely see from where the man stood in the shadow.

 

“Who are you?” asked Oliver, not turning off the voice modulator.

 

“Oh... You're not a very smart guy, I expected more from Starling City's very own vigilante.” answered the man, his voice wasn't threatening, it was calm and almost made it seems like he was joking around with an old friend. Oliver could've sworn he heard this voice before, it felt so familiar. If only he could pinpoint where he heard it.

The archer – Oliver – decided that incapaciting the man was the best way to go if he really was about the level the Glades with this device. He quickly shot an arrow towards the other man's shoulder, the later who just catched said arrow with one hand before it even touched him. Oliver's eyes widened, this man was good, very good.

 

“Well, looks like someone's gonna need to rescue you.” mocked the black archer. It happened so fast, the man pulled an arrow out of his quiver and drew his bow, Oliver didn't have any time to react as the arrow found it's way onto his left shoulder, at the exact same place he was shot today. Pain ran through his body and he cursed, feeling hot blood leaking down. “Oh but I forgot to tell you, no one will come to rescue you since I killed your little friend who was waiting outside... Tibetan pit viper venom, very effective even in short dose.”

 

Oliver heart stopped beating and he forgot the pain in his shoulder for a moment “What- What friend?”

 

 

_A.R.G.U.S, 2012._

 

When Slade woke up, his finger was whole again. He inspected his hand, impressed by the effectiveness of the Mirakuru. Yesterday Waller had ordered to go through cutting off part of his body, see if they grow back. It was insane but they did it, they cut part of his finger. Slade had a feeling she also did that to punish him, as if her scientifics not being able to make a serum out of his blood was his fault.

 

“Well look at you, you're pratically invincible but you still can't break me out of here.”

 

He looked to his left, Oliver was here – no, not Oliver, not really. The real Oliver was tied up to a chair a gun to his head.

 

“You know I can't do that.” answered Slade.

 

“Oh is that right?” laughed Oliver.

 

The australian decided to ignore the ghost for now and pulled himself in a sitting position, closing his eyes. Waller had told him so many times that if he ever tried something, the man who had a gun to Oliver's head would know, and he would shot him before he could even find where Oliver is being kept. He was powerless. He might had Mirakuru but what they did wasn't painless. He still healed, everything healed, but everything hurted nonetheless.

 

“Avoiding me Slade?”

 

He blenched a little at the whisper right next to his ear. Shado. She came almost as often than Oliver, reminding him of his failure. Slade sometimes saw Billy, he had seen Jo once, telling him how horrible he was for killing his father. As if Slade didn't already know that.

The door to his cell opened and he was unchained. Dragged to the usual little laboratory. Like always he ordered to see Oliver, sighing in relief when he saw Oliver moving and breathing on the footage, and growling when the man came to point the gun at his lover's head, reminding him of why he was being so obedient.

Amanda Waller let herself into the room. She only came when she thought they really made a breach through the mistery, or simply when she was around, she seemed to be around a lot, like she had nothing better to do than to see him suffer anymore.

 

“Today is a big day Mr. Wilson, you're getting cured of your insanity!” announced the bitch.

 

“What?” asked Slade confused.

 

“Oh please, I know you're not just talking to yourself in that cell of yours. And I figured it was probably because of the insanity that brought the drug that none of the subject we tested on survived.”

 

She seemed proud of herself, so was the scientist who started to proudly explained what he was about to do to Slade “Basically when I'll inject you with this, it's only going to target certain cells, the one which are the most affected by your insanity, and destroy them. It will probably excite them at first thought so stay calm.”

Slade didn't care, him being sane or not didn't change anything. When he returned to his cell he finally understood what the man meant by “ It will probably excite them at first”

They were everywhere, Jo, Oliver, Shado, Adeline, Ivo, Fyers, Billy, Sara, Yao Fei, Anatoly, some of the people he killed... and not before he killed them. All telling him how horrible he was, all yelling things he already knew. Slade closed his eyes and put his hands to his ears, falling to the floor. It was all too much. He yelled, and yelled, and yelled. Until his troath hurt. It went on and on for hours. The voices died one by one. Hesitantly Slade opened his eyes and saw Oliver standing right over him, holding out his hand towards him. Slade tried to take Oliver's hand into his own but as he did so, the ghost disappeared, simply vanished before his eyes. He suddenly felt so alone and so cold. The australian fell asleep that way, curled up on the floor.

 

 

_Slade entered the dark room, only one light was handing from the ceiling and it was flickering. In the middle of the room was Oliver, tied up to a wooden chair. Slade heard the safety of a gun being pulled off and noticed the guard standing in front of Oliver. In one step he was by the guard's side and took him by the shoulder, throwing him across the room. Slade vaguely noticed that the body never landed anywhere, it was like it disappeared into thin air._

 

“ _Kid? Kid it's me!” said Slade. There was no reaction from Oliver. So Slade kneeled in front of the love of his life and cupped his cheek with one hand, the other resting on the younger man's knee._

“ _Oliver, you got to wake up kid. We're getting out.”_

 

_Suddenly, Oliver eyes opened, looking straight at Slade's. He tilted his head to the right and inspected Slade with his eyes._

 

“ _You think you saved me? You think you're some kind of hero Slade?”_

 

“ _What are you talking about?” Slade stared at Oliver. His eyes were blank, emotionless, it seemed as if he wasn't even alive. What had they done to him? Was he tortured? Slade was hurting. It was selfish for him to feel bad. Oliver was the one they had hurt, all because of him._

 

“ _You know damn well what I'm talking about, I'm dead Slade.” just as he said those words, a bullet hole leaking with blood appeared on Oliver's face. “You killed me, you left me alone to die on that boat, just because YOU couldn't handle the pressure, because YOU couldn't fucking control yourself, I was the one who suffered!” Oliver was now yelling at him._

 

_Slade was even more confused than before. “You didn't die on the Amazo, A.R.G.U.S-”_

 

“ _A.R.G.U.S doesn't have me! I'm dead Slade. But you already knew this, you already knew the footage they show you is always the same, you know it's not me. You know they don't have me.”_

 

“ _No kid that's not-” tried to said Slade, he was just cut-off again._

 

“ _You know it's true! You're just so desperate to see me alive that you ignored all the evidences, but I'm dead, and you can't keep hiding behind this footage to justify the fact that you actually want to suffer, that you actually deserve it and that's the only reason you're still here after all this time and all those tests. You deserve to be punished Slade.”_

 

“ _Shut up!” yelled Slade. He knew it was true, he didn't know how long he had know, but Oliver knew how he felt. Hearing him say that he deserved the pain he endured made Slade's chest hurt, but it wasn't Oliver, not really. Oliver was rotting at the bottom of the ocean._

 

_There was a loud bang behind him. And then another one, like someone knocking on metal..._

 

 

Slade jerked awake, the loud banging came from one of A.R.G.U.S agent hitting on the door of his cell.

Then the cell opened and they dragged him to the lab as usual. On the way there Slade couldn't help but think that he only traded hallucinations for nightmares, nightmares that were telling him something..

 

“I want to see Oliver.” ordered Slade.

 

“Of course you do.” sighed the agent, they were used to doing so everyday. When the footage projected on the big screen in front of him, Slade scanned everything, with a fresh mind he now noticed it: the way the guy walked, how many seconds he took before pulling out his gun, to the way the light handing above Oliver's head moved... everything was the same as it was everytime they showed him. His dream – no, nightmare – was just telling him the truth. Oliver was dead there was no changing that.

Slade couldn't blame what he did next on the Mirakuru, he didn't have the insanity problem anymore, well he was almost sure of it. He killed so many of them, ripping appart someone's arm and someone else's heart, making his way through the building and finally getting out, his body threatening to collapse under the pain. So many bullet were lodged in his skin, his face and whole body was splattered with blood. Some people on the seemingly empty street saw him and ran away afraid. He didn't blame them. He was just wandering the streets of whatever city he was in without any purpose. He couldn't go back to Adeline, he didn't even want to. Billy, his bestfriend and partner, was dead. He couldn't imagine going to see Jo and his mother after he had killed Billy. And Oliver... Oliver was dead too, all because of him.

 

 

_Starling City, 2013._

 

“What friend? Which one do you think? The one who stood guard outside of course.” scoffed the man. At Oliver's obvious confusion he added “I'm almost sure it's the same man who got shot during the humanity price award or whatever it's called.”

 

Then it all clicked into Oliver's head: he finally recognized the voice and collapsed on his knees. Slade was dead.

 

“No... No you're lying.” weakly said Oliver. “Just liked you lied to your son, to everyone.”

 

Malcolm didn't have the time to answer as the door was pushed from the wall and landed at the other side of the room. There he was. Slade. Oliver forced himself to get back on his feet.

“It takes more than that to kill me.” growled Slade who pulled both of his swords out and charged towards Tommy's dad. Malcolm fought well, he dodged a lot of Slade's attack and even managed to put an arrow in Slade's chest. Slade was stronger than him, and faster. He catched at least three arrows in his hands and gave Malcolm a lot of cut. The dark archer might have noticed he was losing because he tried to flee throught the window. Oliver was ready thought, he had put the arrow out of his shoulder while the two men were fighting and shattering furnitures next to him.

So when Malcolm tried to jump, Oliver jumped on him blocking him to the ground. Unfortunaly, Malcolm kicked Oliver in the stomach and entangled his legs around Oliver's body to change their position. He was now behind Oliver, they were both in a somewhat sitting position. Oliver's body was a shield to Malcolm who had his arm snaked around Oliver's neck. Slade didn't have a clear shot, he couldn't get through Malcolm without hurting or worse, killing Oliver.

But the blonde knew that Slade was never going to hurt him. Luck – if he could call it that – was on his side. He managed to grab one of Malcolm's arrow on the floor and stabbed himself with it. At this point his shoulder was just a whole lot of holes and blood and was hurting him so bad. But the arrow went right throught Malcolm's heart.

 

“Oliver!” yelled Slade dropping to his knees in front of Oliver. Malcolm went still behind him, he couldn't feel the breath on his neck anymore. Oliver had just killed Tommy's dad.

 

“Hey kid, this is going to hurt.” informed Slade as he put his hand around the arrowhead.

 

Oliver managed to flash a grin “Can't hurt more than it already does.”

 

Oh, Oliver was so wrong, the pain was unbearable. He had been shot not once but twice, and took two arrows – one of which went through and was pulled out – in the same shoulder. But Malcolm wasn't here to activate his earthquake device and kill so many people, the Tibetan pit viper venom hadn't killed Slade. Slade wasn't dead. Slade was alive. Except Walter and Malcolm, everyone was alive, nothing else mattered.

 


	10. Blood of My Blood.

 

 

_Starling City, 2013._

 

The pain coursing through his arm was unbearable. Diggle was out, trying to find the device and make sure it wasn't activated while Felicity talked him through it in the room next to them. Slade was kneeling in front of his bed where Oliver sat, stitching him up. He already had stitches from the two bullets wounds and now needed some because of that stupid arrow.

 

“All done.” stated Slade, squeezing Oliver's knee and bringing him back to reality.

 

Oliver looked down at him, he didn't know what to feel. He just killed his bestfriend's dad, he couldn't wrap his head around that. He felt like a monster. But in front of him, with a small smile splattered on his face, was the reason he did what he did: family. His family could've died, Thea's boyfriend lived in the Glades, Laurel worked here and Slade was here, he couldn't have let them die.

Oliver suddenly kissed Slade who almost lost his balance. It was desperate, he just needed Slade right now. He had felt so many emotions over the last few days, so many things had happened, and he just got Slade back, maybe, just maybe, that could be enough.

Slade kissed back with as much passion and stood up. Oliver dragged Slade body on top of his as they fell back on the bed. Slade pulled back from the kiss and put a hand to Oliver's cheek, stroking it slowly.

 

“I love you, Oliver Queen.”

 

Oliver didn't answer right away, he just rested his hands on Slade's shoulder and waist, catching the australian's lips in another short kiss. They got lost in eachother's eyes, just staring and feeling, _safe, loved_.

 

“I love you too.” finally answered Oliver after what felt like an eternity.

 

“Hey guys Digg-” Felicity cut herself when she saw the two men. “Oh my god! I'm sorry, I- I didn't know what was going on-”

 

“Felicity!” called out Oliver. “Nothing was... going on.”

 

Slade moved and fell back on the bed. Oliver straightened himself and only winced a little at the pain in his shoulder.

 

“Great...” said Felicity, tapping nervously on her Ipad with her finger.

 

“What did you want?” asked Slade.

 

Felicity first explained that Diggle had deactivated the device and everyone was safe, which earned a relieved sigh from both Slade and Oliver, she then asked them to come look at something on her Ipad.

 

“So, this is direct footage from Verdant.” explained Felicity, showing them the video of the empty bar. “And this... is from an hour ago or so. Tommy got really drunk but he went home and he's okay.”

 

“That's it?” asked Oliver.

 

“Yes...”

 

“If there's something on your mind, just spit it out.” said Slade losing his patience.

 

“Look I won't tell you how to live your life – never – but maybe your family, your friends, they need you right now. I mean, your mother must be wondering where you are and – I don't – I just think it would be nice for her to know you're alive and well.” said Felicity without catching her breath once.

 

Oliver didn't know what to do. He wanted to go see his mom, to make sure she was okay as well as Thea. But what if someone was waiting for him when there? What if his family got hurt - or worse - in the crossfire. He closed his eyes and vaguely heard Felicity going back to the other room. Oliver felt Slade's hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

 

“You're feeling up to discretly sneak into my house?”

 

“Always” answered Slade. “I'll go ask Felicity to check the security footage, just in case. They might be gone.”

 

Just as the Australian was leaving, Oliver grabbed his wrist. Slade looked back at him and Oliver pulled him into a soft kiss. Slade put his hand on Oliver's neck and deepened the kiss. He was the one to pull back to give Oliver a reassuring smile.

 

 

Turns out sneaking into a house wasn't so hard. Not that Oliver doubted that. Felicity had checked everything and it looked like the A.R.G.U.S agents had already left a while ago. Slade climbed the window just after Oliver did and jumped on the floor skillfully, not making any noises.

 

“Go check on your mom and sister, I'll cover your back just in case.” said Slade.

 

Oliver nodded and decided to go check his sister's room first. She wasn't there, and he had to force himself to calm down. That didn't mean A.R.G.U.S had harmed her. He kept moving, no one was in his mother's room either. Oliver then went downstairs, vaguely aware of Slade presence following him from the distance – covering his back.

 

“Mom...” whispered Thea in a shaky voice.

 

Oliver froze. It came from the living room. He walked towards them, looking out for any danger, his heart racing, trying his best to not let the panic take over. He was just outside of the living room now, his back against the wall, listening to assess the situation. A sob came from the living room.

 

“This- This is all my fault. Oh my sweet boy...” was saying Moira.

 

Confusion took over the fear and he prepared himself to come in, locking eyes with Slade who was on the stairs and nodded, letting him know it was okay to go in.

 

“Mom, what are you talking about?”

 

Oliver took that as his cue to enter the living room. His mother was on the couch with Thea, an arm around Thea's neck and shoulder, keeping her close.

 

“Mom...” whispered Oliver.

 

Moira blenched and her eyes widened when she saw her son. She quickly got up from the couch, wiped her tears with one hand and hugged Oliver thightly. Oliver returned the hug, confused. He locked eyes with Thea who was looking at him angrily.

 

“Oh, Oliver.” she whispered sadly. “I'm so sorry.”

 

Oliver pulled back from the hug, a hand resting on his mother's shoulder.

 

“Mom, what's going on?” asked the archer worried.

 

 

_Starling City, 30 minutes ago._

 

As soon as the two men left, Felicity laid back on her chair, closing her eyes. It had been one hell of a night, well more like one hell of a life since she met Oliver. The blonde sometimes questionned her life choice, especially because she worked for Oliver for free and without knowing that much about him except for the fact that he met a scarry guy on an island and that said scarry guy went insane, but was then cured by a secret organisation – one that she hacked into.

Felicity sighed and turned on the tv. Some super-hero movie was playing. Something about a guy who got kidnapped and was stuck in a hostile place for a while before coming back a changed man who made a suit to save people – oh and he was also a billionaire, so much for trying to take her mind off things, this movie just made her think about Oliver, Diggle, Slade and... Walter.

She was 20 minutes into the movie when the tv glitched. The movie's sound was cut and the image turned completely black, at first Felicity thought the tv had been turned off but a voice speaked.

 

 

_ Queen's mansion, same time. _

 

Moira and Thea were watching a documentary, well half watching half staying close to comfort and reassure each others, when the tv glitched.

 

“ _Do you truly know your family, your friends, your neighbors? Do you truly know Oliver Queen?”_

 

“What's this?” asked Thea worried, pointing at the black screen.

 

“ _Oliver Queen, the prodigue son returned home after five years spent on a desert island... Or that's what he wants you, and everyone in this city, to think.”_

 

Suddenly, a picture of Oliver appeared on the screen, seemingly an innocent picture of him with long hair and a hood on his head.

 

“ _This picture was taken one year before Oliver Queen returned home, and this video is him the same night as the picture, in Russia, killing people...”_

 

The robotic-sounding voice continued to talk as pictures and videos of Oliver in Russia, in Hong-Kong and even on the island continued to parade in front of their eyes. Some were innocent looking, but on others he was torturing people and even killing. On one video he was the one getting tortured by a man in a mask, that caused Moira to cry hrder than she ever had. The video was on every channel and when it finally ended, it was signed, just two letters.  _ A.W. _

 

 

_ Queen's Mansion, present time. _

 

“We saw.” accused Thea angrily. “We saw everything that you did- you lied!” she had tears in her eyes and Oliver was still confused.

 

That's the moment Slade chose to enter the room.

 

“Oliver, Felicity called, it's all over the news...” said Slade handing him his phone.

 

It was the direct feed of a news channel resuming that someone hacked into a lot of channels to reveal the truth about Oliver Queen, about who he was: the hood. Oliver swallowed and looked back at his mom and Thea.

 

“I can expl-”

 

“There's no time!” said Moira. “It's all my fault, what happened with the boat... I knew it was going to drown and I didn't say anything, I didn't save you. Let me do something now Oliver- go! Go before the cops reach our house!" she looked at Slade. “Please, protect him. I don't care what happened or why those men were after you, you brought him back and he's okay, so... please just protect him.”

 

Slade nodded and took Oliver by the hand to drag him outside. Oliver felt numb as the realization hit him. Every bad thing, every scars, every bad memories – it was all his mother's fault. He tried to push that thought deep down and hopped on the back of the motorcycle behind Slade, his arms encircling Slade's waist. He put his nose close the the older man's neck and inhaled deeply.

_ Slade _ , his mother not warning him got him to meet Slade. He hung on that thought as the motorcycle disappeared into the night because he knew that if he didn't, his whole world would collapse around him. Or maybe it already had.

He had nowhere to go now.

 

 

_ Lian Yu, 2014. _

 

Oliver entered the somewhat fixed plane and took off his shirt. He was sweaty and his muscle felt sore from all the running he had just done. He was panting and heard the noise behind him too late. In a matter of seconds a body was pressed against his own and a sword was pressed against his troath.

 

“Twitch, and I'll open your troath.” said a deep voice behind him.

 

Oliver shoved an elbow into the man's ribs who didn't even flinch.

 

“Come on Slade, I'm sweaty!” complained Oliver.

 

Slade drew back the sword and put it on the table behind him. The blond turned around and rolled his eyes before smiling softly. Slade came closer and put his hand on Oliver's neck.

 

“Happy one year back in purgatory, kid.”

 

And this hadn't been the best year of his life, having to run away from everything again, being back in a place which held many bad memories, being away from Thea, his mom and even Felicity and Diggle was hard. But curiously, the island still felt like home – or maybe it was Slade who felt like home. Either way, Oliver knew this wasn't the best life, but he was happy.

 

"Happy one year."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to end the story, simply because I didn't have any inspiration to finish it and I didn't want to leave anyone who actually liked this story hoping for more. Honestly, the inspiration to write Slade/Oliver kinda left me for a while but I still want to finish my stories! Sorry for this somewhat shitty ending ^^
> 
> Also, I don't know if any of you noticed but almost every chapters' name are from tvshows episodes' titles! Eheh :)


End file.
